Locura de amor en las vegas
by belly-03
Summary: Bella Swan una mujer que quiere tener siempre el control de su vida, Edward todo lo opuesto, será que los polos opuestos si se atraen? entren y lean
1. El día que mi vida cambio

**La historia, ni los personajes son míos yo sólo jugué un poco con ellos Disfruten**

**Bella pov.**

_Todo comenzó ese día... no puedo decir que fue algo bueno porque en realidad en su momento no lo fue, y aunque ahora estoy sumamente contenta con los resultados en su momento cre que todo había terminado._  
><em>Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 24 años y trabajo en la Bolsa de valores de New York, para ser honesta mi trabajo no es algo que me guste mucho, pero me gusta tener el control de mi vida y para eso, se debe tener un empleo estable, creo que a veces hay que sacrificarse para obtener lo que se quiere. no me puedo quejar de nada estoy comprometida y el día de hoy es el cumpleaños de mi prometido así que aunque él no lo sepa aún, organicé una fiesta de cumpleaños para él en donde estarán todos nuestros amigos.<em>  
><em>Ahora estoy en mi trabajo junto con Jessica<em>

- Qué demonios hacemos aquí?-_ me pregunta ella_

- Ammm pues supongo que esperando ese nuevo puesto Jess..-

_En ese momento nuestro jefe el Sr. Vulturi nos mando llamar, así que nos apresuramos a ir a su oficina._

-Valla, señorita Swan, señorita Stanley me alegra su eficiencia- _dijo con un deje de elegancia que era típico de el_ -Pues ahora más que nunca me tendrán que demostrar de que están hechas, ya que el puesto de ejecutivo está oficialmente disponible, y ustedes dos son las más adecuadas candidatas, sólo me falta decidir quién de las dos lo hará -

-No se preocupe, Sr. Vulturi le demostraremos de que estamos hechas- _No es que Jessica me caiga mal ni mucho menos, pero a veces siento que todo lo que le dice a nuestro jefe es más para quedar bien con él._

_El Sr. Vulturi salió de su oficina, y cuando me disponía a hacer lo mismo Jessica me detuvo_

-Mejor que te vayas preparando, porque seré tu superior- _Y con eso salió de la oficina_

_Bueno, esa mujer está definitivamente loca, el día pas sin más percances que ese, ya me encontraba en mi departamento con mis dos mejores amigas, Rosalie y Alice esperando a que mi novio Jake llegara para descubrir su sorpresa. De pronto el timbre sonó y me apresure a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba el, sólo que se notaba un poco raro._

-Amor, por fin llegaste pasa, pasa debes estar cansado.-

-Bella...- _se apresuro a decir_ -Necesito decirte algo.-

-No, no te preocupes puedes decírmelo adentro, vamos vamos pasa.- _yo estaba impaciente y sólo quería que entrara_

- NO, BELLA!- _estaba enojado y no entendía porque_ -Necesito decirte que no puedo seguir con esto, debemos cancelar la boda.- _Y a partir de esas palabras todo lo demás careció de sentido para mí_ -No me malentiendas el Sexo es excelente, pero... tú no eres espontánea tienes que vivir rodeada de organización y eso no es lo que yo quiero encontrar en mi casa después de un largo día de trabajo.-

_Qué jodidos? yo aquí preparándole una fiesta y el pensando en romper conmigo, oh, no! él iba a conocer a Isabella Swan... Pero esperen, todos nos oyeron_. - ¡¿SORPRESA?-_Gritaron todos, el tenía una jodida cara de asombro y me dijo que esperara, enserio quería que esperará? Qué se creía? todo dejo de tener sentido y sólo sal de ahí Junto con Alice y Rosalie. A dónnde?: a un bar._

**Primer cap espero esta historia les guste, es la adaptación de una pel cula que se titula locura de amor en las vegas se las recomiendo!**  
><strong><span>Me regalan un Rewiew con sus sugerencias?<span>**


	2. ¿¡que sucede?

**Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos disfruten!**

**BELLA POV.**

-Bella ya te decía yo que ese chucho no te merecía- _Me dijo a modo de consuelo Rosalie, ya que Jacob nunca fue de su agrado_

-Pues, yo estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, pero Bella tienes que hacer algo para olvidarte de él y yo tengo la perfecta solución para ello- _Dijo Alice mirándome a mí y a Rose con ojos divertidos._

-Acaso hablas de "eso"- _Dijo Rose haciendo comillas en el aire_

_Pff y... para que mentir? yo también sabia de que hablaban pero, no quería hacerlo._

-Ay por favor, no lo digan- _replique_

-No lo vamos a decir, Bella tu lo vas a hacer, porque sabes que es lo correcto-

_Seria así?, de todas formas ya no había nada que perder.._ - Las vegas- _Dije bajito_

- Como?, no te escucho- _respondió Rose_

- LAS VEGAS!- _grite y todo el mundo me volteo a ver como si tuviera tres ojos_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
><em>Con la desicion ya tomada mis amigas y yo nos subimos a un avión que nos llevaría a las vegas ya allí mis locas amigas y yo entramos a la habitacion del hotel y Alice se fue a buscar a su novio Jasper (de donde salio, no lo se). Así que Rose y yo aprovechamos para darnos una ducha, ella ya estaba preparandose y yo estaba terminando de ducharme y de repente...<em>

- AAAAAHHHHH!-

_Grito Rasalie, por lo que me enfunde en una toalla y sali ver que era lo que sucedía, lo que vi me dejo estupefacta, Rosalie estaba en la cama golpeando a un tipo que era como dos veces mas grande que ella así que también comence a gritar y en ese mismo instante otro chico se unió a nuestra lucha, en medio de tanto revoloteo, quedamos cada una encima de un chico y en la cama._

- Esperen, esperen!- _Grite_ -Rosalie, ellos vienen juntos, seguro son Gays- _y con eso ellos dejaron de empujarnos y nosotras empezamos a reír como desquiciadas._

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! todo fue un enorme mal entendido, no somos Gays solo nos dieron la habitación equivocada.- _Grito el de pelo Cobrizo_

- Entonces no son Gays?- _Gritamos Rosalie y yo a coro y saltamos fuera de la cama._

_Una vez cambiados nuestros atuendos los cuatro bajamos a la recepción, por alguna extraña razon que no alcanzaba a comprender, aún el chico que venía a mi lado no era de mi agrado y me lo corroboro al detenernos frente al lobby del hotel._

- Deja que me encargue de esto rápidamente, tu amigo y tu ya han hecho suficiente- _Le dije mientras de reojo veía a una Rosalie que me rogaba con la mirada que le sacara a ese tipo de encima, oh! y claro que lo har a pero antes pondría en su lugar a este hombre._

_Me aleje de él y rápidamente me acerque a la recepción. Al llegar ahí el que supuse sería el gerente levanto la cabeza y me miro._

-Buenas noches, señorita, puedo hacer algo por usted?-_ Me pregunto en tono amable_

-En realidad, si, mire se lo explicare de forma concreta. Ve a esos dos hombres junto a la puerta?- _El hombre asintió con la cabeza_ -Bien, pues resulta que al parecer hubo un error y ahora estamos en el mismo cuarto-

-Bueno, vere - _Pero no lo deje terminar, le eche un vistazo a su nombre y proseguí._

-Mira, Riley vamos a hacer esto mas fácil y asegurémonos la parte en la cual me dices todas las ventajas de quedarme tal y como estoy ahora, asi que Por qué no me das tu mejor habitación y problema solucionado?- _Me miró y asintió rápidamente por lo que yo solo tome la tarjeta llave que me extendio y me dirigí hacia donde ellos se encontraban_

- Lo ves? Fue relativamente sencillo, consegui la suite- _Dije con cara de satisfacción_

- Eso es lo mejor que puedes conseguir? nos faltan unas cuantas comodidades, eso no recompensa para nada la equivocación que cometieron- _me reto_ -Espera aquí y te mostrare como se hace bien- _y con eso se fue_

**EDWARD POV.**

_Qué se creía esta mujer?, yo puedo mas que ella y se lo voy a demostrar, me acerque a la recepcioón y el gerente levanto el rostro inmediatamente._

- Puedo hacer algo por usted?- _me pregunto._

-La verdad es que, si mire lo que sucede es que esa mujer que está por allá _(la señale a ella)_ es mi esposa y digamos que no esta muy contenta con lo que le dio me preguntaba si no hay algo mejor-

- Con que es su esposa no?, bueno pues da algo de miedo así que tenga estas cortesías- _Dijo entregándome unos papeles_

-Se lo agradezco- _y con eso regrese hasta sonde se encontraba ella_

- y bien que nos conseguiste?-_ pregunto_

-oh, preciosa tu habitación no es nada comparada con todas estas cortesías hasta una limusina me conseguí- _y ella se quedo con la boca abierta yo, por mi parte sali de ahí no sin antes detenerme a escuchar lo que ella le dijo a su amiga la rubia._

-Bueno ya que todo esta solucionado, no veo porque seguir aqui, mi amiga y yo tenemos que irnos a cenar, si nos disculpan - _comenzó a caminar dandome la espalda pero le grite en cuanto la vi abrir la puerta_

- Ey! Por que no se quedan a tomar una copa con nosotros?-

- Eres sordo o algo parecido? Te dije que tenemos una reservacion en un restaurant para planear nuestros recorridos-

- bromeas? Haces planes para hacer planes Por que? Me parece que eres demasiado organizada- _me volteo a ver con ojos asesinos y me contesto_

- No tiene nada que ver con eso, no es algo que te importe-

-Entonces toma una copa conmigo-

-Esta bien- _dijo por fin Dicho esto nos subimos a la limosina blanca que nos esperaba y fuimos a un bar que estaba cerca.._

**BELLA POV.**

_Una cosa si deb a aceptar: esl chico delante de mi era extremadamente guapo, ese cabello desordenado le daba una apariencia como si acabara de tener sexo, me encantaría ser yo quien se lo alborotara de esa manera, esperen yo dije eso? Creo que ya bebi demasiado_

-y bien supongo que he sido descortes, mi nombre es Edward Cullen es un gusto conocerte- _Dijo interrumpiendo mis pecaminosos pensamientos, seguro estaba roja como un tomate_

- eh oh si!-_ genial deja de tartamudear me recrimino mi vocecita interior_

-seria genial si me dijeras tu nombre también- _dijo mientras ladeaba su boca mostrándome una sexy sonrisa, Dios! Me volverá loca_

-Si c-claro; mi nombre es Bella Swan-

-Bella - _dijo pensativo_ -Te queda perfecto aunque es un poco inusual-

-En realidad me llamo Isabella, pero suena bastante anticuado-

-oh, ya entiendo, y Qué te trae a las vegas?- ..

**Hasta aqui el 2 cap el siguiente tendr algo de lemmon y empezara la trama de la historia**

**me dejan un Review?**


	3. ¡me case!

**BELLA POV.**

_Después de mi retrasada presentación, el mesero se acerco a nosotros y el pidio las bebidas, creo ya le habia quedado claro que lo mío no eran las charlas con desconocidos, un rato después las bebidas fueron traidas y comenzo a hablar._

-Bien y ahora, si me diras que te trajo a las vegas; bueno no es que no lo entienda quién no querría estar en un lugar como estos?- _se paso una mano por ese sexy cabello en un gesto que considere nervioso, Dios! yo deseaba ser esa mano_- es solo que eres alguien muy hermosa y no vienes con nadie mas que con tu amiga-

-Oh, bueno, pues tu también estas solo con un amigo-_ le respondí un tanto enojada, no que su comentario me molestara sino porque tal vez tenia razón y yo no debia estar sola en este momento, porfavor! hasta hace dos dias era una mujer comprometida que sabia lo que quería y miren me ahora_ -Ademas estamos en las Vegas y no debemos hablar de ninguna de las razones por las que estamos aquí- _Añadi Evadiendo la pregunta._

-Bueno pues aunque no quieras escucharlo te lo dire, estoy aquí solo, con mi amigo porque estoy despedido,- _dejo de hablar y sonrió para si mismo como recordando algo gracioso-_ en realidad es tonto pero mi padre me despidió-

_wow! el dijo eso? debe tener valor o ya estar bastante tomado yo no le diría eso a cualquier persona, menos a alguien como yo._

-Ammm no preguntare como fue que tu propio padre te despidió, pero te dire que yo estoy aqui porque mi novio/prometido termino conmigo enfrente de todos nuestros amigos porque? porque soy organizada.-

-Talvez si tenga razon y eres muy orgainzada, aunque no es un defecto por el cual debiera dejarte, no al menos como el hecho de que tu padre te despida por no trabajar como se debe, creo que eso un poco mas vergonzoso-

_De pronto me di cuenta de que no quería hablar tanto con el, lo consideraba atractivo, si, por supuesto pero acababa de salir de una fallida relación y el no era nada de lo que me gustaría._

_- _Sabes? estas pen_s_ativa, dejemos este tema y te traere otro trago-

- oh,no! no es necesario, en realidad no bebo mucho, el alcohol y yo no somos precisamente buenos amigos-

-Pues yo decido que por esta noche no hay problema, yo te cuidare-

_Y por alguna extraña razón que en ese momento no alcanze a comprender en ese instante ese "yo te cuidare" me sonó tan honesto y quise que lo aplicara en otra situación pero sabia que eso era prácticamente imposible, así que me deje llevar por el momento, pedimos unos cuantos tragos mas y entonces, mi yo deshinibida jalo a mi sexy Edward a la pista para bailar cuando la canción de "Take me on the floor" Inicio y esque en verdad lo que mas quería en ese instante era que me tomara allí mismo así que comence a restregar mi trasero contra su parte delantera y sonreí para mis adentros al darme cuenta de que no le era indiferente, comenzó la letra y me voltee y comencé a susurrar la letra en su oído tomando el lóbulo de su oreja a mi paso._

**EDWARD POV.**

_Lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba ella comenzo a cantar la cancion en mi oído, eso es lo mas sexy que han hecho. Ella tenia el control de la situación y yo estaba gustoso de dárselo._

_**The lights are out and I barely know you We're going up and the place is slowing down I knew you'd come around**_

_**You captivate me, something about you has got me I was lonely now you make me feel alive Will you be mine tonight?**_

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_  
><em><strong>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<strong>_

_**My heart is racing as you're moving closer You take me higher with every breath I take Would it be wrong to stay?**_

_**One look at you and I know what you're thinking Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down You turn me inside out**_

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_  
><em><strong>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<strong>_

_**I wanna kiss a girl I wanna kiss a girl I wanna kiss a boy I wanna ...**_

_**I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**_  
><em><strong>I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)<strong>_

_**dadada da dadadada dadada da dadadada dadada da dadadada (oh)**_

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_  
><em><strong>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<strong>_

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_  
><em><strong>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me Please don't stop<strong>_

_Deje a Bella en la mesa después de ese agradable bailecito y fui a buscar a Emmett, lo encontré peleando con la rubia, con la que iba bella, no se de donde pero de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar simpre con ella quería que fuera mi esposa si, mi esposa, y estoy seguro de que Emmett sabría donde estaba la capilla. De pronto un grito me saco de mi ensoñación y Dios! lo que vi me dejo mas en claro que la quería solo a mi lado, Bella se había subido a la barra donde despachan las bebidas y estaba bailando con la canción de "Reach Out" Y parecía que me estaba llamando a estar con ella, esa canción le quedaba definitavente bien a lo que me hacia._

**BELLA POV.**

_Estoy segura de que para este punto ya no estaba en mis cinco sentidos después de todo era conciente de que estaba en la barra y estaba mal, pero esque ademas de que la canción que estaba sonando era de mis preferidas no encontraba a Edward y que mejor forma de llamar su atención que bailando, se que le gusto el baile que compartimos hace un rato_

_**From the minute that you walked right through the door Hallucinations in my mind time to explore I tell my friends that I just gotta have him Don't look now, cause I see you staring at him Then my vision had him walked on in the sides On a mission, for position at the end of the night "It's like a crave, hey baby" said the hunter You better run for it time to just surrender and all I need is to feel you All I want is to feel you**_

_**Reach Out And Touch Me That's all I've gotta say Reach Out And Touch Me I got you baby I'm a diamond and you're so on the money Reach Out And Touch Me And all I need is to feel you Reach Out And Touch Me**_

_Muy cierto, yo solo quería que se acercara y me tocara, Que se lo impedía? estaba mas que disponible para lo que el deseara hacer conmigo. Se acerco lentamente, se me ocurrió lanzarme hacia un lado y caí pero me levanté riendo y el me tomo por la cintura, comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello, estaba comenzando a impacientarme, aun así sabia que esto no era correcto, yo aun amaba a Jacob así que me acerque a su oido y le susurre_

- Sabes? yo no creo en las relaciones prematrimoniales, a menos claro que me valla a casar -

-Oh cariño eso tiene,solución- _Me dijo_- Cásate conmigo ahorita mismo- me dijo y me dejo en estado de Shock, pero queria apostar por el, por algo no planeado y que me gustaba asi que le dije:

-Si, ahora mismo-

_Me cargo y me llevo por un pasillo iluminado que nos condujo hasta un pequeño salón de donde salían varias parejas "recien casadas". Nos apresuramos a entrar y el hombre que estaba en el centro nos apresuro para que nos dirijámonos al centro del pasillo y ahí pronuncio los votos_

-y tu, Aceptas a esta bella señorita como tu esposa?

-Si, Acepto.- _y con eso nos dirigimos a la habitación a consumar nuestro matrimonio_

**************************************************************************************  
><em>Una vez en la habitacion me estampo fuertemente contra la pared, el dolor que sentí extrañamente me hizo sentir aún mas caliente que antes por lo que comencé a desabrochar su camisa de forma impaciente el lo noto y se dirijio a mi oreja.<em>

-Trata de calmarte- _me dijo con voz ronca debido a la excitación_ -Y si no puedes, entonces una buena opción sería que me arrancaras la camisa porque no creo poder aguantar mucho mas-

_Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, rapidamente me deshice de la camisa, haciendo que los botones salieran volando por toda la habitación, por su parte el hizo lo mismo con mi blusa y solo me quede en un pequeño sosten de color azul, se quedo embobado mirándolo y yo rápidamente me cubri con verguenza._

-No seas tonta eres hermosa, y creeme cuando termine la noche eso es lo ultimo que vas a querer hacer, dejame amarte como es debido-

_Después de eso, todo lo demas dejo de tener sentido para mi, nos besamos apasionadamente y el nos condujo hacia la cama, donde me deposito tiernamente, antes de posar su cuerpo contra el mio se quito los pantalones y los avento por algun lugar de la habitación, para después hacer lo mismo con los míos llevandose de paso mis húmedas bragas._

-E-edward...n-no puedo mas... hazme tuya ahora-

-Tus deseos son mis ordenes princesa...- _y con una certera estocada entro en mi_

-Mmmmm, si ah...ah...ah... justo ahi, note detengas-

_Yo sentia el final, se que era muy rapido pero yo llevaba deseándolo prácticamente toda la noche, así que enterre mis manos en su cabello y me estampe sus labios contra los mios_

-N-n-no creo aguantar mucho vente conmigo-

-Si Bella- _dijo pausado y con tres estocadas mas termino dentro de mi.._.-

_A la mañana siguiente me desperte con un terrible dolor de cabeza y ... desnuda! Oh Dios! Que había hecho? y como por arte de magia voltee hacia el gran espejo de la habitación donde había una nota escrita con una perfecta caligrafía_

**_"Te espero en el restaurante del hotel para desayunar, esposa mía"_**

_y eso fue lo que me saco de la cama decia ESPOSA!_

**Que tal? yo me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo, dejenme un review si?**


	4. mi condena dura 6 meses

**BELLA POV.**

_Definitivamente esto era algo que no podia creer, pase una mano por mi cabeza y como para comprobar lo que estaba escrito en aquel pedazo de papel en mi mano derecha, exactamente en mi dedo coraz n estaba puesto un anillo, que era de juguete pero que yo sabia claramente que simbolizaba._

_Tal y como estaba me levante de aquella cama, me bañé y me cambie la ropa, para una hora despues bajar al restaurante del hotel, al llegar alli vi a mis dos amigas y a... Edward, me acerque a la mesa y me sente, nos quedamos mirando y puedo decir que el silencio era muy incomodo hasta que el hablo._

-Supongo que tendaras hambre, te daré de mi desayuno, despues de todo estamos casados ahora y lo que es mio es tuyo No es asi?-

Yo asenti silenciosamente a esa pregunta, despues de eso todos los presentes en la mesa comenzamos a reir como desquiciados, y en un momento de cordura por mi parte me acerque a el y le susurre.

- Podemos hablar un momento a solas?-

-Creo que eso seria lo mas conveniente.-

_Me dirijí hacia una maquina en la que supuestamente puedes ganar dinero, asi que saque unas cuantas monedas y las inserte en el juego, para despues jalar la palanca, y bueno, yo bien se que mi suerte nunca ha sido buena asi que mientras el se levantaba de su lugar segui gastando monedas solo porque si, hasta que su mano toco mi hombro me gire con una moneda mas en la mano._

-Entonces Es cierto? _-le pregunté_

_Pareció pensarselo un momento y finalmente me miró serio y me contesto:_

-Tengo tanta idea de lo que sucede como tu, la verdad no estoy seguro de como fue la cosa anoche-

-Bueno, creo que es de esperarse de tu parte-

- Disculpa?, sabes no fuí el unico que tomo anoche, los dos somos igual de responsables de lo que secede, además mira quien vino a hablar: alguien que no puede vivir sin un plan; acaso esta vez no tienes idea de que hacer?.-

-Oh! perdoname por eso, pero no soy yo el que no puede ni siquiera mantener una relacion, sin fracasar-_ Le dije colerica, estaba pasandose de la raya, a este juego lo podían jugar dos._

-No te preocupes, en cuanto salgamos de aquí lo primero que hare sera anular esta maldita cosa que tenemos-

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada asi que mejor me voy, cuanto más pronto mejor no?-

_Me tomo por la muñeca en al momento en que me giraba dispuesta a irme de ahi, me arrebato la moneda y me acerco a su cuerpo._

-Muy bien, vete pero las cosas se quedan así hasta que yo también regrese, te conviene tratarme mejor, cariño.-

_Con esto me dejo ir. Caminé hacia la salida del casino y justo en ese momento comenzo a sonar la cancion de "We are the champions" de Queen. Voltee rapidamente para ver que sucedia y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Edward y su amigo abrazados celebrando que la maquina les habia regalado 3 millones de dolares, Ja! era mi moneda,el dinero era mío, me acerque a ellos justo cuando dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros le entregaban un cheque, me puse a un lado sosteniendo y tirando del cheque._

- Sabes? la moneda era mía por lo tanto el premio tambien es mio-

- No te preocupes, puedo darte un dolar y creo que sera mas que suficiente- _Me dijo de vuelta. Me arrebato el cheque y se fue a seguir celebrando, tenia que haber algo que pudiera hacer, no iba a quedarme sin un centavo de ese diner, y asi fue como hize lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, aunque sabia que quizas me estaba condenado innecesariamente, estaba desesperada._

- Cariño, el dinero también es mío- _Me volteo a ver como si tuviera cuatro ojos._

-No, claro que no. Yo jale la palanca, ya te lo había dicho, deja de molestar mujer-

_Esta era mi ultima carta, debía funcionar._

- Pero... estamos casados recuerdas?- _y levante mi mano derecha enseñandole mi anillo_ -Y por lo tanto lo que es tuyo es mio No es asi corazón?- _Y toma esa Cullen! porque después de eso no dijo nada._

**EDWARD POV.**

_Esa mujer iba a acabar con mi paciencia, Acaso no era ella la que estaba desesperada por conseguir el divorcio?, no, ahora iba detras de MI dinero, eso si que no se lo iba a permitir y esa era la razón por la que el dia de hoy nos encontrabamos en este juzgado._

-Orden en la Sala- _Comenzó el juez Marco, segun Emmett,con este juez teniamos ganado el caso, bueno pues ya veremos._

-Bueno, este es un caso en verdad particular, ustedes dos- _Dijo apuntando a cada uno_ - Dicen haberse casado por error No es asi?- _Concluyo_

- Así fue, su señoría, y lo que queremos ahora es anular ese matrimonio, sin embargo esta el dinero de por medio-

- Vaya, vaya siempre la pelea es por el dinero Saben? los jóvenes de hoy en dia, no parecen entender hasta que punto es importante el matrimonio, ustedes dos son prueba clara de ello- _Comenzó a hablar más para el mismo_

- Puede hablar solo por ese hombre de alla, porque debo decirle que yo hasta hace una semana estaba comprometida- _Dijo esa estupida mujer, Ja! ahora resultaba que el único culpable aquí era yo, perfecto._

- Bueno Señorita Swan, ya no lo esta y los hechos me dicen que ambos son igual de culpables, los documentos no me mienten , asi que vamos al grano, no voy a dejar que se divorcien... por ahora-

- ¿¡Qué!-_ Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo._

- Bueno al fin parecen estar de acuerdo en algo, la verdad es que se sorprenderian de la cantidad de personas que llegan a este tribunal con ese mismo dilema, asi que dado el caso cambiaremos la estrategia, ustedes van a seguir casados por seis meses, durante este lapso de tiempo el dinero del premio estara congelado en una cuenta del banco, y solo si ustedes pueden mantener un BUEN matrimonio por estos seis meses , si aun lo desean entonces les concedere el divorcio y cada uno tendra su parte del dinero.-

- Objeción- _Vaya! hasta que se dignaba a detener esta locura, a quien se le ocurre venir a una corte sin abogado? y fue entonces cuando Emmett, mi amigo y abogado intervino_ - Usted no puede hacer eso-

-Oh, pero claro que puedo, la ley me otorga ciertos derechos, en este sentido, as que si quieren el dinero van a tener que acceder a mis condiciones-

_Emmett y yo nos volteamos a deliberar acerca de que era lo que convenia hacer._

-Amigo, se que es una gran sacrificio para ti pero, debes hacerlo por ambos, es demasiado dinero aun si lo dividen a la mitad-

_Tenía razón pero... Valdría la pena? a leguas se notaba que no podiamos estar en una habitaci n sin tener ganas de matarnos el uno al otro, sin mas me levante de mi asiento y dije las palabras que me condenarian por seis meses._

-Acepto-

-Me alegra se or Cullen, Usted no tiene ninguna objecion, cierto Señorita Swan?-

-No por supuesto Qué objeción podria tener?-_ Repuso con sarcasmo, como si para mi no fuera ya lo suficientemente dificil._

-Hay algunas reglas que deben seguir: la primera es que una vez por semana deberan asistir a terapia de parejas con la doctora que se les asigne por esta corte, en segundo lugar deberán vivir juntos.-

-Oh, vera yo no tengo departamento, el lugar donde vivia era de mi ex- prometido-

-No es algo por lo que deba preocuparse Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen esta encantado de prestar su hogar, para realizar dicha accion. Bueno, creo que eso es todo... oh y lo olvidaba; yo los declaro Marido y Mujer.-

_Con quellas palabras pronunciadas la sesión se dio por terminada y todos salimos del recinto._

**BELLA POV.**

_Era increible la forma en que mi vida dio un giro de 360° todo era un completo desatre, pero todo sea por el dinero me hab an dicho Rosalie y Alice._

- Bien Edward, me trasladaré a tu edificio esta misma semana, solo dame la direccion.-

-Oh si claro.- _saco un papel y me dio la dirección._

_Esa misma tarde comenze a recoger mis pertenencias, y el jueves por la mañana ya estaba en el edificio de Edward, Dios! no podía creer aun que era en este lugar donde iba a pasar los próximos seis meses de mi vida, comenzaba a preguntarme si de verdad valia tanto la pena, despues de todo yo, tenia un empleo estable y estaba peleando por un cargo mas elevado, tal vez ahora lo hago más porque el idiota me había insultado y quería dejarle claro que conmigo nadie se metia. Llegamos a las escaleras, mis inseparables amigas me habían acompañado hasta alli, cosa que agradecia enormemente, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo sola. Dos inconfundibles voces me sacaron de mi ensoñacion y por la esquina divise a Emmet y a Edward quien me tomo en sus fuertes brazos y me cargo hasta su departamento. Mientras Alice grababa todo lo que sucedia._

- Qué rayos estas haciendo?-

-Debemos ser un matrimonio feliz recuerdas?-

-Solo frente a los demás. Aun asi, te traja un par de cervezas, porque soy una buena esposa y se lo que mi marido quiere- _Añadí viendo a la camara con una sonrisa fingida._

_Cruzamos el umbral y se detuvo a medio pasillo, y me dijo:_

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado- _Y sin más el muy maldito me dejo caer de culo contra el suelo._

-Oh lo siento, amor Te hiciste daño?- _Repuso con sarcasmo, yo le lancé una mirada asesina. Preparate Cullen porque creeme esta no solo sera mi pesadilla sino también la tuya._

**BELLA POV.**

_Una vez instalada en el departamento me di cuenta de que este lugar era un chiquero, no sabia como iba a hacer para vivir aqui, bueno lo primero era pasar la noche, mañana debia ser diferente._

-Bien... y quieres decirme En dónde voy a dormir?-

-Oh bueno pues donde quieras, despues de todo como veras no hay mucho espacio.-

-Perfecto, tomaré tu cama prestada-

-Si claro, esta detrás de ti-

_Voltee para encontrarme con una puerta, la cual al jalar se convirtió en una cama, de la cual me arrepentí haber elegido, se notaba que no la había limpiado en años._

-Sabes? mejor será que duerma en el sillon.-

-Oh no, por favor adelante, las comodidades de este lugar son tuyas, será divertido ver como te las arreglas para dormir.-

_El se fue al sillón y yo me dispuse a limpiar un poco, pero temía las cosas con las que podía encontrarme allí así que con dos dedos quite las sábanas y cada vez que lo hacía, ponía desinfectante, era tan asqueroso!. Pero ya me las pagaría. Finalmente termine y me acoste. A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para ir al trabajo y me dispuse a hacer mi licuado de rutina; creo que eso lo despertó porque en menos de un minuto ya lo tenía en la cocina._

-Vaya. por fin despiertas-

-Y Como no hacerlo con el circo que estas montando aquí dentro?-

-Disculpame pero hay personas como yo, que si debemos ir a trabajar-

-Bueno yo paso de eso asi que buen dia-

Con eso sali de la casa y me diriji a mi trabajo.

Bueno pues esto es el 4 capitulo, perdon por la demora, pero la inspiraci n no llegaba, prometo actualizar diario pero si recibo mas reviews solamente n_n cuidense! att. belly-03


	5. mi puerta!

**BELLA POV.**

_Decir que aquel día comenzaba bien, era mentir no quería hacer nada de esto, en realidad quería terminar pronto e irme a casa, aunque no se que era peor si estar aquí o en "casa" si es que así le pueden llamar. Toda esa semana paso demasiado lenta para mi gusto, el fin de semana llego y me levante un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, bien merecido me lo tenia. Me fui al baño, me prepare para darme una ducha y ya estaba terminando cuando comenzaron a aporrear la puerta, quise molestarlo un poco y no salí inmediatamente._

- Ey! te importaria darte prisa?- _me gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta_ -La verdad es que tengo una pequeña urgencia qui afuera-

-Oh,no te preocupes ya casi termino.- _Me sentí tan bien, por fin el era el que debía esperar, y no yo. De pronto volvió a tocar la puerta._

-Enserio es una emergencia.-

-Ya te dije que ya casi termino-_ le grite, de repente ya no se escuchaba nada afuera, así que decidí que era hora de salir. Juro que lo que vi me dejo pegada al suelo._

- Qué demonios estas haciendo?- _el estaba encima de un banco orinando en el lavadero, encima de todos los trastes sucios._

-Te dije que ers una emergencia no es asi?, por cierto hoy te toca lavar a ti los trastes-

_Después de esa escenita que por cierto odie con toda mi alma, mas días pasaron y varias escenas parecidas también, solo que no dejaba que llegaran al punto de aquella vez, el martes llego rápidamente de nuevo y tuvimos que asistir a la primera sesion con la doctora Weber._

**EDWARD POV.**

_Decir que cada dia que pasaba odiaba mas y mas estar casado era poco, pero todo fuera por el dinero como bien me habia dicho Emmett, Isabella y yo habiamos acordado que frente a la doctora debiamos ser la pareja perfecta para que ella pudiera entregarle un buen reporte al Juez Marco; asi que con esa idea en mente legamos a su consultorio._

_Una vez adentro le tome la mano, en un gesto mas o menos cariñoso porque la verdad era que era algo que no deseaba ni un poco._

-Buenas tardes Señor Cullen, Señora Cullen- _Bueno he de admitir que no sonaba tan mal cuando lo decian, que rayos estoy diciendo?_

-Buenas tardes doctora Weber- l_e contesto ella_

-Oh por favor dejen los formalismos, pueden llamarme simplemente Angela-

-Gracias, muy amable de su parte-_ le conteste de regreso_

-Bueno, basta de esto, porque no me cuentan como va su relacion?-

_Le pase a bella un brazo por encima del hombro y puse mi mano en su pierna, pero ella se removio incomoda en su asiento, para corregir ese peque o desliz me apresure a hablar con la doctora._

-Como puede usted ver, estamos pasandola muy bien, en realidad esto de estar casados es mucho mejor de lo que habiamos pensado; no es asi cariño?-

-Si, claro, estamos llevando esta situación con mucha calma- _dijo ella._

_Ambos estabamos muy incómodos, y eso era facil de notar, hasta yo lo podia decir pero esque que podia hacer? ella no me agradaba, y yo a ella menos._

-Bien- _dijo ella después de un rato de habernos observado_. -Primero que nada debo decirles, que si quieren convencerme por medio de una actuaci n van a terner que hacerlo mucho mejor, porque todos esos titulos colgando en la pared, asi como mis a os de estudio no son en valde-_ Nos dijo señalando los cuadros colgados en las paredes; lo que hizo que de nuestras caras desaparecieran las finjidas sonrisas_ -Asi pues si quieren escuchar un buen reporte sobre su matrimonio en el juzgado, van a tener que hacerlo a mi manera, traduzcase como de verdad intentar ser una pareja de recién casados.-

_Con eso nos dejo salir, recordándonos, que si alguno de los dos no asistia a la proxima sesión se consideraria como una falta a los terminos expuestos por el juez, como si lo fuera a olvidar. Odiaba esta situación, esa doctora no tenia idea de l que era vivir con esta mujer._

_Al dia siguiente fue lo mismo de todos los dias, tocar la puerta de MI ba o como un jodido desesperado, solo para poder entrar a MI ba o, preferiria no tener puerta en ese caso... esperen... eso es si no hay puerta no hay discucion matutina con esa bruja, creo que ya encontre una solucion a mi problema._

**BELLA POV.**

E_se dia en e trabajo había sido de lo mas agotador, lo único que quería era llegar a casa darme una relajante ducha y meterme a la cama, pero antes necesitaba urgentemente entrar al baño, llegue al departamento que estaba compartiendo con Edward y deje mis cosas para rápidamente ir al baño, pero oh sorpresa que me lleve cuando al tratar de cerrar la puerta... no estaba..._

- AAAAAAAAAAA!- _Camine hacia el sofa donde el individuo estaba sentado y me plante frente a el._

- Donde esta la puerta del baño?-_ Le pregunte con un dejo de enojo en mi voz._

-Entraron a robar el departamento, y casualmente solo se llevaron la puerta del baño Raro no?.- _Termino diciendo para irse después._

_Todo tenia un limite y estaba claro que el mio ya lo habían rebasado, acepte que no pudiera tener la puerta del baño, pero no podía ser que no tuviera ni siquiera un poco de modales, por dios! una mujer vive con el, todos los días era lo mismo Acaso en tan difícil levantar la tapa del inodoro cada vez que necesita usarlo? no, claro que no; ya estaba harta._

-Cariño Puedes venir un segundo? estoy en el baño-_En menos de un minuto, ya lo tenia recargado en el marco de la puerta._

- Que pasa?-

-Lo que pasa es que quiero mostrarte una cosa sensacional que puedes hacer cada vez que necesites usar el inodoro-

-Y Que puede ser?-_ Repuso con sarcasmo_

- Es algo muy sencillo, mira, solo tienes que subir la tapa antes de usarlo y bajarla cuando termines- _Mis movimientos, imitaban mis palabras_ - Lo ves? no es tan dificil o si? solo sube y baja, sube y baja facil, ah?, es mas hasta parece que es algo magico.-

_Me levante del suelo donde me encontraba y me diriji a tomar mis cosas para irme al trabajo._

-Practica eso que te ense e, nos vemos mas tarde-

_Esa noche regrese a casa, y me meti directamente a la cama, habia sido un dia agotador (como de costumbre) como a eso de las 3 de la mañana me dieron ganas de ir al baño y me levante casi como sonambula, ya me disponía a sentarme y... me cai de lleno al retrete lo unico que pude hacer fue gritar_

- EDWARD!-

**EDWARD POV.**

- EDWARD!- _Fue lo único que escuche, y saque de entre las cobijas la tapa del inodoro, aaah! definitivamente esta noche es una muy buena._

Al dia siguiente quede de verme con Emmett en el parque, queria hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba sucendiendo con mi vida.

-Mira hermano, te entiendo pero no puedes dejar que ella te gane Eres un Cullen demuestrale de que estas hecho.-

-Es facil para ti decirlo, tu no vives con ella.- _Pareció pensarlo un minuto_

-Tienes razon, es por eso, que estuve investigando y no vas a creer lo que encontre.-

-Anda dimelo de una vez hombre, alegra un poco mi miseria.-

-Lo que dijo el juez es irrefutable y tiene derecho total para hacerlo, sin embargo existen ciertos puntos, que son puntos a nuestro favor, tu tienes que estar casado por seis meses llevando a cabo un matrimonio real... pero eso se acabaria si uno de los dos le es infiel al otro.-

-Acaso...-

-Si hermano, lo que estoy diciendo es que tu matrimonio acabaria si el juez descubre que ella te es infiel, ademas no tendria derecho a tocar un solo centavo del dinero-

- Esa es la mejor noticia que me has dado Emett!; hay que planear como llevarla a cabo-

*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO...<strong>

**BELLA POV.**

_Estaba en el gimnasio con Alice y Rosalie golpeando el saco de box con mas fuerza de la normal._

-Se los digo chicas, estoy pensando seriamente que no vale la pena como pensabamos,creo que el ha rebasado mis limites-

-NO, BELLA!- _Gritaron ambas_

-Mira, el es un hombre y todos los hombres solo están en busqueda de sexo, es ovbio que si tu haces que el te sea infiel el juez fallara a tu favor y te quedaras con el dinero- me explico Rosalie, esta mujer si que era inteligente

-Asi que no pudes tirar la toalla ahora-

-Mmmm no lo habia visto de esa manera, tienen razon y ya se que vamos a hacer- _Saque mi teléfono celular y llame a Tanya Y a su hermana, me debían un favor y ya sabia como me lo iba a cobrar._

-Tanya?, ey! Como estas?- _(pausa)_- Si, si lo se ha pasado mucho tiempo, Como esta Irina?- _(pausa)_- Oh me alegro oye, quiero pedirles un favor a ti y atu hermana- _(pausa)_ - gracias, bueno mira la cuestion es que hay un tipo que no logro sacarme de encima y quisiera que le hicieran una visita a su casa- _(pausa)_ - No, no nada violento, solo me gustaría que fueran y llevaran seis chicas mas- _(pausa)-_ si,claro te mando la dirección por mensaje un un rato, muchas gracias nos vemos. Listo ellas se van a encargar.

EDWARD POV.

_No es que me preocupara que Bella no estuviera en casa, de hecho por mi mejor, pero ya era tarde y ella no llegaba, de pronto sonó el timbre y pensé que era ella, me sorprendió que tocara ya que ella tenia un juego de llaves, pero cual fue mi sorpresa porque no era Bella la que estaba frente a mi._

-Buenas noches, lamentamos la interrupcion, pero vamos a tener una fiesta esta noche, es solo que estan limpiando nuestro apartamento Podemos esperar a que terminen aqui?, unas amigas van a llegar en un rato esta bien?, les diremos que vengan para aca.-

_Como no iba a estar bien con esas dos hermosuras?, las deje pasar, se sentaron y a los 10 minutos llegaron las demas chicas fue entonces cuando llame a Emmett._

-Amigo, tienes que venir aqui-

- Que sucede?-

-Hay como 12 chicas lindas en mi apartamento.-

-Hombre tienes que salir de ahí-

- De que hablas?. Porque?-

-Porque todo es un plan de Bella para atraparte en nuestra misma jugada.-

-No, hombres estas cosas pasan-

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes, ahora sal de ahí, en un momento estoy contigo.-

_Con eso colgó el teléfono y yo me dispuse a salir de mi paraíso terrenal._  
><em>_<em>

HASTA AQUI EL QUINTO CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ESTA GUSTANDO COMO VA QUEDANDO LA HISTORIA, PERO ESTARIA ENCANTADA SI ME DEJAN CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA QUE TENGAN PARA MEJORARLA AUN MAS **alexpattinson**: GRAX POR TUS REVIEWS n_n SON LOS QUE HACEN QUE SIGA CON LA HISTORIA, UN SALUDO TODOS MIS LECTORES Y PORFA DENLE EL BOTONCITO VERDE n_n


	6. Edward vs Bella

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**EDWARD POV.**

_No podía creerlo, simplemente me parecía imposible odiar mas a la persona con la que me encontraba viviendo, Que le pasaba por la cabeza a esta chica?, llegar al punto de mandar mujeres lindas al apartamento solo para intentar tenderme una trampa; he de admitir que casi caigo, de no haber sido por Emmett no se que hubiera pasado. Después de aproximadamente media hora mas llego Emmett y toco a mi puerta; venia acompañado por Jasper._

- Hombre, en efecto tienes montada una buena fiesta ahi dentro, crei que Emmett solo estaba exagerando, pero no es asi.- _Dijo Jasper despues de asomarse por un lado de la puerta._

-Creeme que no fue por mi, aunque mas que gustoso lo hubiera aceptado, de no ser por el hombre aqui presente.-

- Y dejar que ella gane?. No lo puedo creer Edward, no de ti, yo pense que de verdad te estabas tomando enserio todo este asunto.-

- Y si lo hago Emmet es solo que, tu sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo resistirme a "cierto" tipo de cosas.-_ le dije haciendo un puchero_

- Pues debes aprender a controlar esa parte de ti por lo menos unos cuantos meses mas, por ahora debes recordar que eres un hombre casado.-

- Demonios Emmett!, me estas hablando como si fueras mi padre, dime que tienes un plan para acabar con esta locura porque yo no tengo idea de que puedo hacer, no en este momento.-

-Tienes razon olvida lo que te dije, si, si tengo un plan, vamos a hacer lo que ella esta haciendo hay que meter en tu casa a todos nuestros conocidos, porque por si no te has dado cuenta esas mujeres siquen llegando y tu no has hecho nada.-

- Emmett no te parece eso un poco inmaduro?.- _Pregunto Jasper_

-Ese es el punto en estos momentos Jasper, comportarnos de forma imnmadura tal y como ellas lo hacen ahora.-

**BELLA POV.**

_Una sonrisa adornaba mi cara en estos precisos momentos, me dirigía hacia el apartamento de Edward para comprobar que el plan que había puesto en marcha estaba dando resultado, me figure varios escenarios posibles acerca de como se desarrollarían las cosas, y todos y cada uno de ellos provocaba que la sonrisa en mi rostro se extendiera, pero bueno la vida no siempre es justa con los demás y era muy claro que yo era una de las personas para la que la vida siempre seria injusta._

_Llegué al departamento y abrí la puerta, y me encontré con una fiesta no la clase de fiesta que te organizan cuando cumples años, no aquí había gente que no había visto en toda mi vida en su mayoría solo a los hombres, porque podia reconocer claramente a todas mis amigas allí dentro. Alice entro detrás de mi seguida por Rosalie, no podía dar credito a lo que mis ojos veían tal vez mi comportamiento fue algo inmaduro pero... esto? Creo que esto era ir demasiado lejos._

- Que demonios planeas hacer con esto Edward?- _Le dije por encima de la música cuando lo encontré entre todo el montón de gente de ese lugar_

- Bueno, la verdad debo admitir que tu plan hubiera dado resultado de no ser porque yo si se comportarme a la altura de la situación, esto únicamente es resultado de lo que tu provocaste así que... Porque no disfrutas un poco de la atención que has conseguido?-

_Acto segudo se fue a reunirse con sus amigos. No lo podía creer acaso podía suceder algo peor, creo que no, como sea ahora que todo esto estaba pasando no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad así que reuní a todas la chicas y comenzamos a idear un plan que seguro funcionaria..._

-Bien, de entrada les agradezco el hecho de que estén aquí, ahora pues quiero pedirles un favor, sucede que el hombre del que les hable esta aquí, así que lo único que ustedes deben hacer es usar sus "encantos femeninos" para conseguir meterse en sus pantalones, no me importa la tecnica o lo que tengan que hacer para conseguirlo, el hecho es que deben lograrlo, ahora pues después de establecer las reglas vamos a conseguirlo!-

Las chicas se dispersaron y yo me diriji a tomar una bebida.

**EDWARD POV.**

Una vez lejos de Bella me reuní con los chicos y formamos una estrategia simple.

-Lo unico que voy a pedirles, y se que tal vez les resulte un poco difícil, porque como ven ella no es fea, es que la ignoren por completo. Estoy absolutamente seguro que eso la va a sacar de sus casillas, después de todo lo que mas odia es ser ignorada por los demás así que manos a la obra!-

_Una vez dicho este nos dispersamos, y lo único que me paso por la mente era que esta iba a ser la noche mas larga de toda mi existencia, como se supone que debo sobrevivir a esto? el verdadero problema no era observar a toda la población femenina que estaba en el lugar, el problema era que ellas se abalanzaban encima de mi como si yo fuera un trozo de carne comestible, en otro momento hubiera estado encantado de serlo pero no ahora, por lo que hice lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento: Esconderme en el baño_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**BELLA POV.**

_Estaba en la sala tomando una bebida cuando vislumbre a un chico que estaba realmente guapo por lo que quize hacerle la platica un rato total que podia perder?. La respuesta era obvia: nada._

- Hola. Como te va?- _Dije, pero me ignoro totalmente y se fue, JAJAJA! Claro si todo esto era solo obra de El, estaba enojada, realmente enojada asi que me fui al ba o y ahi... lo encontré escondido._

- Bueno supongo que te estas divirtiendo con todo esto que esta pasando es lo que querias Verdad?- _me dijo de manera brusca._

- En realidad nada me ha salido como yo queria, me pregunto porque nos llevamos tan mal?-

-En realidad no lo se pero supongo que es culpa de ambos-

-Tienes razón, pero mas tuya, talvez podrias no se... intentar comportarte de mejor manera-

- No se de que hablas, esta es mi forma de ser ademas eres tu la que todavia esta enamorada de otro-

- Que dices? eso no es cierto-_ Repuse con brusquedad_

- Por favor Bella Porque otra razon llevarias aun puesto el anillo de una persona que te lastimo y con la que ya no tienes en apariencia ningún vinculo?-

- No es asi- _dije bajito, tal vez tenia razon. No claro que no_ -No es cierto, porque me cambie el anillo de mano, es solo para recordar el da o que me hizo-_ Me quite el anillo y lo puse debajo de un bote en uno de los anaqueles del baño_ - Lo ves?, ya no significa nada.- _dije a la vez_

- Como digas, sigue tratando de convencerte a ti misma, porque eso no prueba absolutamente nada-

- Sabes? no tengo que hablar de esto contigo.-

- Tienes razón, no lo hagas, la verdad convendría hablar sobre la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo para hacer las cosas mas llevaderas-

- Estoy de acuerdo.-

- Mira la verdad es que no tenemos que hacernos la vida imposible, estoy dispuesto a cambiar un poco mi actitud-

_Después de ese pequeño inconveniente, nada parecido se volvió a suscitar, sin embargo, las cosas entre los dos se notaban tensas, ese día por la mañana su madre llamo y yo no sabia que decir, así que en medio del nerviosismo se me escapo decirle que yo era a "esposa "de su hijo por lo que insistió en ir a cenar acompañada por el padre de Edward, la verdad me pareció de lo mas genial hablar con su mama, pero cuando me dijo que iba a venir me quede helada. como reaccionaria Edward?. Bueno algo era seguro, lo iba a averiguar mas pronto de lo que creía._  
><em>Por la noche llegaron los padres de Edward me puse un vestido negro y estuvimos hablando mientras el llegaba, la verdad era que eran unas excelentes personas, no entendía como Edward podía ser tan diferente a ellos, el timbre sonó y supe que era el abrí la puerta y me diriji de nuevo al comedor.<em>

-Cariño, que bueno que llegaste, hoy tu mamá llamo y la invite a cenar espero no te moleste- le dije tomándole la mano y levantándome en las puntas de los pies para besarle.

-No para nada, amm podemos hablar a solas un momento?- _Oh-oh esto no me iba a gustar, sus padres nos miraron de hito en hito, por lo que decidí salvar el momento._

- No se preocupen, no es nada, seguro que después de no vernos en todo el dia solo me quiere saludar de manera adecuada Verdad?-

-Claro que si.- _Fuimos a la cocina._

- Me quieres explicar que sucede allá afuera- _Me pregunto molesto._

-Ya te lo dije, llamo tu mama y no supe que hacer cuando dijo que vendria- _le dije, no tenia caso mentir._

- Y Porque no les has dicho la verdad sobre nosotros?-

- Ellos son buenas personas, y estan orgullosos de ti, no podia hacerlo, pero a cambio quiero de regreso la puerta del baño-

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que cuesta tu silencio lo hare, ahora volvamos.-

_Caminamos hacia el comedor y nos sentamos alli._

- Bueno, pense que nunca saldrian de la cocina- _Dijo Esme, la madre de Edward_. -Dime donde tenias escondida a esta encantadora muchachita?.-

-Ya ves mamá, todo esto fue muy rapido, no lo planeamos pero estamos enamorados.-_ Dijo Edward_

_La velada paso rapidamente y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta los padres de Edward se fueron, el me agradecio por todo y nos fuimos a dormir_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BUENO Y QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO REVIEWS DE LO CONTRARIO TARDARE MAS EN ACTUALIZAR NOS VEMOS!


	7. Jugando sucio

**BELLA POV.**

_El haber conocido a los padres de Edward fue una muy reconfortante experiencia, no esperaba que fueran así, la verdad es que siempre creí que serian... bueno un poco como el, pero son de lo mas encantadores. Hoy era un nuevo dia y me preparaba para ir a mi trabajo, y sorprendente mente mi licuado de todos los días ya estaba preparado, no recordaba haberlo preparado. De pronto mire mi reloj y era muy tarde, por lo que no me pude detener a pensar de donde había salido mi alimento, lo recogí y salí en dirección a mi trabajo_

_Llegué bastante temprano como siempre y me prepare para la junta con los ejecutivos, me sentía muy rara, bastante alegre y muy hiperactiva, el Sr. Vulturi entró a la sala de juntas y comenzó por decir que se sentía muy orgulloso tanto de Jessica como de mí._

- Si!, de eso es de lo que hablo!- _Dije con un poco mas de entusiasmo del normal, no sabía que me sucedía y creí que todos querrían saber que me sucedía, pero fue todo lo contrario, todos en la oficina me siguieron el juego._

_-_ Muy bien señorita Swan, me alegra su entusiasmo-_ me dijo y con eso salió de la sala, jessica y yo nos fuimos al salón y allí si que empezó a hacer calor a tal punto que el agua tomada no me basto y me la tuve que vaciar encima, ¡maldito Edward! me las va a pagar todas completas_

**EDWARD POV.**

_El que mis padres hubieran conocido a Bella fue toda una sorpresa para mi, no me resultaba tan malo, porque mis padres la habían considerado una buena influencia a mi extra o comportamiento según ellos, lo que en verdad me molestaba es que al final De que serviría? de todas maneras, nos íbamos a divorciar y a mis padres le tendría que decir la verdad tarde temprano por lo que ese mismo día muy temprano llame a Emmett para platicarle acerca de mi pequeña situación después claro de regocijarme por el hecho de haber puesto una buena cantidad de energice en el desayuno de mi "esposa", me contesto después de tres tonos._

-Hola, Emmett?-

-Hey! hombre casado Que sucede, tienes algun problema del que quieras hablar?-

-Si y no.-

-Exlica eso que no lo entiendo.

-Ayer mis padres vinieron a cenar conmigo y con Bella.-

- QUE DICES?- _Tuve que apartar el teléfono de mi oído para no quedarme sordo por el grito que pego._

- Me quieres hacer el favor de no gritarme y escucharme?.-

-Esta bien, pero Que paso?.-

-Pues por lo que se mi mamá fue la que llamo a a la casa mientras yo me encontraba fuera, y a Bella se le escapo decir que estabamos casados, cuando mi madre lo supo, se auto invito a cenar y trajo consigo a mi padre, cosa de la que estoy absolutamente seguro que paso.-_ Le decía mientras caminaba hacia el baño._

- Wow hombre, y No crees que pudo haber sido una tampra de ella?, ya sabes para tenerte controlado.-

_Me quede pensando un minuto en lo que me había dicho Emmett en el momento que también observaba el anillo de compromiso de la repisa que Bella había puesto allí; entonces se me ocurrio una idea._

-La verdad, no lo se pero creo que ya tengo una idea de que puedo hacer para estar un poco mas tranquilo con respecto a ese asunto en particular, tengo que colgar, te llamo alrato-_ Con eso colgue, tome el anillo y me diriji hacia la oficina de su ex-prometido, le haría una reconfortante visita el dia de hoy. Llegue al lugar donde supuestamente trabajaba el, mi gran problema es que en este preciso instante no tenia ni una vaga idea de donde buscarlo, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado ese dia, estaba completa y totalmete seguro de ello, pues me choque con un hombre y al levantar la vista lo reconocí inmediatamente._

-Haga el favor de traerme un Whisky por favor- _Acaso me vio cara de mesero?_

-Si, claro.- _le dije medio aturdido, Que rayos?, Edward por el amor de dios concentrate en lo que tienes que hacer. me sente junto a el y comenze a hablar._

-Me parece que me has confundido, la verdad es que te estaba buscado, mi nombre es Edward y soy amigo de Bella, tu debes ser Jacob no es asi?.-

-Si, un gusto, Como esta ella?, me refiero a que debe estar destrozada después de todo lo que sucedio Verdad?-

-Oh ya veo Te refieres a si esta deprimida porque cancelaste su compromiso?.-

-Si, me imagino que debe estar destrozada y muy deprimida.-

_Ese comentario suyo me molesto, no es que Bella fuera santa de mi devocion, pero este hombre cree que para Bella el es su centro del universo, y eso no es asi, la prueba de ello es que jamas llego a conocer a la Bella que yo conozco, a la Bella que se caso conmigo._

-La verdad, es que por ahora ella esta viviendo CONMIGO- _Le dije para molestarlo un poco_ -Puedo decirte que no le costo demasiado trabajo superar lo ocurrido, es mas debo decirte que esta estupendamente bien, deberias verla esta totalmente cambiada, de hecho este fin de semana vamos a ir de dia de campo con mis padres para que mi familia la conozca, pero ella me pidio que te regresara esto.- _Le mostre el anillo de compromiso mientras le decia_ -Después de todo no es como si lo fuera a necesitar mas, ella no te queria decir esto pero siempre sintio que no le dabas su lugar y que no se consideraba lo sificientemente buena para ti.-

-Entonces ella es feliz?-

-Si, que esperabas?, pensabas que iba a decirte que ella todavia te llora y no ha superado lo que tuvieron, pues no es asi ella es espontanea, es feliz, ahora si me premite me tengo que retirar para encontrarme con ella para preparar nuestra salidad el sabado a Central Park.-_ le dije a propósito, estaba casi seguro de que ibamos a toparnos con el el fin de semana._

- Oh muy bien, buena suerte, nos vemos luego- _me dijo_

- Espero que no, adios.-_ y con eso salí de la estancia para dirigirme a la consulta con la doctora Weber, bien sabia yo que no podia faltar a ninguna sesion asi que llame un taxi y le di la direccion a la cual debia llevarme._

**EDWARD POV.**

_Esa misma noche me sente en el sillón para ver una pelicula junto con Bella, la pelicula ya estaba fuesta y ella fue por palomitas yo estaba muy a gusto sobre todo por lo que habia hecho esta tarde, de un modo o de otro Jacob se iba a terminar de dar cuenta de la gran mujer que era Bella, y lo tonto que habia sido al dejarla ir tan facilmente._

**BELLA POV.**

_Termine de hacer mis palomitas y me fui a sentar al sillón, la imagen que vi me dejo pasmada, era algo asqueroso Edward tenia su mano dentro de su Bóxer y no quería imaginar que estaba haciendo, me sente en el sofá y me dispuse a ver la película, de pronto con la misma mano con la que se habia rascado... pues ustedes saben donde agarro un buen puñado de palomitas._

- Oh! muchas gracias, ese es el perfecto aderezo que les hacia falta a mis palomitas- _Repuse con sarcasmo._

_El se me quedo viendo con cara de** "Estas exagerando"** y yo le lance una mirada asesina, lo que hizo a continuación me pareció una perfecta falta de respeto, tomo el tazón de palomitas y vació su contenido en el mismo lugar donde habia estado su mano anteriormente y eso fue todo lo unico que hize fue levantarme de mi lugar e irme a la cama._

**BELLA POV.**

_Creo que este día era el unico qen donde podía tener un poco de serenidad mental, a lo mejor la doctora no hacia nada en lo que a nuestra relaci n se refiere, pero lo que si hacían estas terapias era aliviar el estress que acumulaba a lo largo de toda la semana. En este momento solo estabamos esperando a que Edward llegara._

-Lamento el retraso, había bastante trafico de camino hacia acá.-

-Espero que no sea una costumbre suya llegar tarde Señor Cullen.-

-No, porsupuesto que no doctora Weber, no se volvera a repetir, se lo aseguro.-

_La doctora comenzó a hacernos las preguntas de rutina y hubo un momento entre todo ese ajetreo que (como siempre) empezamos a discutir, pero de manera un poco diferente esta vez._

-La verdad es que no se...- _Dije yo y el comenzó a gritar __también_

-El problema es que me pides demasiado!-

- Demasiado?-_ pregunte incredula_ - no creo que sea demasiado pedir que levantes tus cosas de los lugares por donde paso.-

_Así fue como comenzamos y despues de un rato los dos nos gritabamos, a la doctora Weber no parecía preocuparle demasiado la situaci n, es mas apostaria a que le divertía, así que una vez se termino la discucion nos quedamos cada uno sentado en nuestro lugar._

- Muy bien- _Nos dijo Angela y ambos nos miramos a la cara._ -Esta es la primera vez que los veo pelear como si de verdad fueran una pareja de recien casados, los felicito.-_ En serio nos felicitaba por pelear?_ -Es un gran avance, por ahora lo que deben hacer es hablar entre ustedes como lo hicieron ahora claro, omitiendo los gritos para tratar de llegar asi a una solución.-

_Después de decir quellas palabras nos dejo ir, ya afuera comenzamos a platicar, yo queria saber si era cierto que ese mismo fin de semana iriamos con sus padres._

- Ey, entonces Es cierto?-

- Que?-

- Hoy por la mañana me llamo tu mama y me dijo que el fin de semana iriamos a un dia de campo con todos los de tu familia, que me avisaba ella porque a ti se te podia olvidar.-

Suspiro -_ Pues si es verdad._-

- quieres que valla?- _Pregunte nerviosa_ - Me refiero a que si no quieres le puedo decir a tu Esme que me surgio algo de imprevisto.-

- No, no te preocupes, no me molesta para nada, ademas mis padres quieren que tu estes ahi asi que... porque no habrias de ir?- _Termino por decirme, y despues de eso el viaje de regreso a casa fue por no decir mas silencioso._  
>_***************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

EDWARD POV.

_La semana paso relativamente rápido, no se que era lo que me pasaba con Bella pero me sentía bien con ella, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender era una buena persona, almenos eso es lo que ella me mostraba cuando estabamos juntos. Era viernes y mañana nos ibamos a reunir con mi familia, por extraño que parezca era algo que me emocionaba y me aterraba a la vez sentía que estaba teniendo sentimientos hacia ella y era algo que no me podía permitir a estas alturas del partido, aunque bien lo podría estar confundiendo con algún otro sentimiento, de todas maneras no tenia de que preocuparme cada vez faltaba menos para que esta ridícula condicion del matrimonio llegara a su fin._  
>_<p>

OLA GENTE! MUXAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS K SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR n_n ESTOY HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE POR NO DEJAR TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO ENSERIO QUE ME CASTIGAN PORK PARA EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO SOLO RECIBI UN REVIEW NO SEAN MALAS Y DEJENME UN COMMENT HASTA LA PROXIMA! xD


	8. Conociendo a tu familia

**BELLA POV.**

_Hoy por fin ya era el tan ansiado sábado estaba demasiado nerviosa, Edward me había asegurado que todo iba a salir de maravilla que si le habia agradado a sus padres lo mismo sucedería, aun así yo estaba demasiado nerviosa._

- Bella-_ me llamo_ - Ya estas lista?-

- Ya casi- _le grite desde el otro cuarto, en ese mismo instante el iba entrando, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla que lo hacia verse muy guapo, mas de lo que yo sabia que era, y una playera de color blanco, llevaba puesta una gorra y unos converse negros, en cuanto lo vi entrar al cuarto comenze a tener toda clase de pensamientos inapropiados y mi cabeza no era capaz de hilar una oración coherente asi que como buena idiota que parecia en ese momento me puse a tartamudear_ -Aaamm... s-si estas muy bien-_ Dios! yo acababa de decir eso?_ -Q-q-quiero decir...-

_Pero no me dejo terminar, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, que a mi punto de vista era una de las mejores que me había mostrado_

- No te preocupes, se lo que quisiste decir-_ Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla_ -Y lo cierto es que tu estas muy bien en este instante,asi que...- _Hizo una pausa_- Porque no nos vamos?

_Acto seguido, tomo mi mano y nos dirijio hacia su auto, un precioso volvo, me dio curiosodad por saber de donde habia salido el auto ya que nunca antes lo habia visto y no pude evitar preguntarle._

- Es tuyo este auto?-

- Disculpa que te conteste con otra pregunta pero... Acaso no es de tu agrado?-_ El me habia malinterpretado_

-No, no no es asi, porsupuesto que no, es solo que bueno nunca lo habia visto.- _no lo podía creer se estaba preocupando por si me gusto o no? ¿Quién era y que había hecho con Edward Cullen?_

- Bueno pues no ibamos a llegar en un taxi a donde se ecuentran mis padres que impresión les daría si llevo a mi mujer en el transporte publico?, así que digamos que le estoy cobrando un favor a Emmett, el tambien estara alli asi que...-

- Oh, ya entiendo.-

_Después de nuestra pequeña conversación el silencio se prolongo sin embargo no era un silencio para nada incomodo, el solo hecho de estar asi era reconfortante. Llegamos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunion e inmediatamente Esme, la madre de Edward practicamente me arrastro para que pudiera presentarme a la familia completa, Edward se quedo solo, y por el rabillo del ojo vi como momentos despues se iba con Emmett, menos mal, así no se quedaría solo._

**EDWARD POV.**

_Era muy rara la vez que en verdad me ponía a pensar sobre como estaba mi vida y hoy era uno de esos días, llamenme loco si quieren pero Bella tenia el efecto de cambiar las cosas, lo había hecho ya conmigo, estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto vi un borrón de manos interrumpiendo mi concentración, era Emmett, debí suponerlo._

- Ey! hermano Como estas?-

- Eh! ah si, estoy bien- _le dije medio desubicado_

- Pues no se nota, Ya tienes otro plan para fastidiarle la vida a tu "esposa"?- _me pregunto_

- No lo se Emmett, ella parece ser una buena chica Porque hacerle cosas malas?-

- Acaso ya te olvidaste de todo el dinero que esta en juego Edward?-

_Suspire_- No es eso Emmett no lo he olvidado, lo que digo es que es una buena persona.-

_Me miro con una cara de **"que rayos te pasa?**" y se quedo callado por un momento para despues decirme_

- Oh dios mio! te hemos perdido para siempre.-

- De que rayos estas hablando Emmett?-

- Estas enamorado de ella...- _Afirmo, no pregunto, lo afirmo._

_Me quede pensando en lo que Emmet había dicho, tal vez en lo mas profundo de la afirmacion que acababa de escuchar habia algo de cierto, pero Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan?_

- No lo se Emmett, estoy confundido-

_De pronto y salvandome del interrogatorio de Emmett llego mi mejor amiga, mi confidente la única persona a la que le podia contar absolutamente todo de mi vida._

- Jane!-_ La salude con efusividad_ -Que gusto me da verte, como has estado?-

- Bien, Tío Edward me alegra que hayas venido.-

- A mi tambien, Damos un paseo?-

_Ella solo agacho su cabeza y tomo mi mano, para dirigirse por el sendero del parque, donde nos sentamos y empezamos a conversar._

- Entonces... ¿Dónde está Bella?-_ Me pregunto_

- Pues si no me equivoco, que espero y no lo haga ella esta con tu abuela, conociendo al resto de la familia-_ le conteste_

- Y dime ¿Tiene razón tu raro amigo?-

_Esa pregunta suya me tomo desprevenido, sabía a que se refería pero no sabía que decir, me refiero a que ella sabría si le mentía así que decidí ser honesto con el_la.

-Pues creo que si Jane, es solo que debes entender que vivir con una persona tanto tiempo hace que la veas de otra manera-_ Le dije con el corazón en la mano._

_Ella iba a seguir hablando cuando de pronto vi a Bella y decidí que era hora de que conociera a Jane_

**BELLA POV**.

_Esme era una excelente persona, pero tenia un montón de energía eso debía reconocerlo, aun así, el conocer a su familia es probablemente una de las mejores cosas que me han podido suceder en la vida, todos me trataban estupendamente a pesar de que me acababan de conocer, cosa que bueno no estoy muy segura de que mi familia hubiera hecho con el, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y cuando digo mucho tiempo, es en realidad mucho tiempo tanto uqe estaba super distraída (bueno, mas de lo normal) por lo que me choque con alguien, iba con la cabeza gacha asi que sabrán porque ocurrio, me apresure a levantar la cara para disculparme pero no esperaba encontrarme con "esa" persona._

- Bella; lo siento- _Y por alguna extraña razón las disculpas no sonaban referidas solo al golpe._

- Amm, no, no te preocupes- _Me separe de sus brazos ya que aun me tenia sujeta._

-Es una extraña pero agradable coincidencia encontrarte aqui- _Me dijo Jacob_ - Mírate- _Decía al tiempo que me señalaba_ -Estas tan cambiada, tan... feliz- _Dijo con algo de trabajo_

- Bueno, es cierto, estoy bastante bien- _Dije recalcando su punto, tratando de hacerle ver que lo nuestro ya no me afectaba y sorprendente mente, gracias a Edward así era, por lo tanto es evidente que no tuve que fingir_

_Lo vi dudar un momento mientras miraba a su alrededor, como buscando algo yo espere a que hablara, al cabo de 2 minutos mas o menos por fin se decidió a decir algo._

- Tengo una idea, ya que nos encontramos Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?-

-Amm...- _Me detuve un momento a pensar una forma correcta de rechazar la propuesta_ - A decir verdad estoy aqui con alguien, asi que me temo que tendra que ser en otra ocasión-_ wow! lo había hecho le había dicho que no, y no me costo trabajo_

- Oh, si no te preocupes- _sonaba decepcionado_ - Quizas la proxima semana?

- Jake...- _El no captaba mi negativa, o definitivamente no la quería aceptar_ - Honestamente hablando tengo demasiado trabajo

- Ya veo con que asi son las cosas verdad?- _Dijo tan bajo que apenas si lo pude escuchar._

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, me dio gusto verte, adios- _y antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa comenze a caminar en la direccion opuesta para encontrarme con Edward y una ni a, extra amente se veia tan tranquilo, como si fuera otra persona, me alcanzo a ver y se me unio junto como la ni a que después me entere se llamaba Jane y era su sobrina; un rato despues de estar hablando la ni a nos solto a ambos y se dirijio a Edward._

- La verdad es que la Bella no es tan mala como decias, en realidad es muy buena.-

_El se sonrojo de forma casi imperceptible pero aun así yo lo note, la ni a se fue corriendo de regreso al picnic con sus padres y me quede sola con Edward._

- Le contaste sobre nosotros?.- _Pregunte_

_Suspiro_ - Entre ella y yo no hay secretos, es la unica que me conoce completamente.-

- Oh que bien, nunca lo habria imaginado.-

_Definitivamente tenia que ocupar mi cabeza en algo mas o esto me iba a sobrepasar, estaba involucrandome demasiado en suestion de sentimientos, yo mejor que nadie sabia que eso no iba a tener el final feliz de cuento de hadas que so e alguna vez, por lo que sin decir nada mas di media vuelta y me aleje de ahí._

BELLA POV.

_Un par de horas despues ya nos encontrabamos en la casa y yo acababa de ba arme, creo que Edward se habia ido directo a su sofa, y mirarlo de esa forma tan en paz, me hacia darme cuenta de lo mucho que me alegraba estar en su vida, depues de todo si esto iba a terminar me podía permitir tener algunas fantasías acerca de lo que podia ser si esto no se tuviera que acabar, no importaba sacarle un poco de provecho a la situación aunque después me doliera mas de lo debido._

HOLA DE NUEVO CHICAS! ME ALEGRO DE HABER RECIBIDO MAS REVIEWS ESTA VEZ n_n SIM EMBARGO DEBO DECIR QUE ME GUSTARIA K ME DIJERAN SI CREEN QUE LE HACE FALTA ALGO A LA HISTORIA JIJI AHORA BIEN QUIERO EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR OTRA HISTORIA PEERO... KIERO SABER DE SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE QUE KIEREN VER PUBLICADO ROMANCE? TRAGEDIA? USTEDES PIDAN Y BIEN QUE KREN K PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ? DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS PLEASE! un besote y cuidense ATT belly-03


	9. Mi nuevo plan

**BELLA POV.**

_Si en algún momento de mi vida pense que las cosas no podían estar peor, bueno debo decir que estaba totalmente equivocada las cosas iban bien entre Edward y yo es sólo que sentía cosas que en verdad no debí por él; me daba miedo y a la vez me gustaba. Ese día también me levanté temprano pararme a trabajar. Estaba sentada en mi cubículo cuando de pronto el Señor Vulturi me tocó el hombro y llamo mi atención, la cual estaba totalmente perdida en ese momento._

_-_ Señorita Swan... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

- Si, claro es sólo que últimamente ando bastante ocupada.-

- Eso lo noté, desde el preciso momento en que su atención hacia el trabajo se evaporo ¿Qué está preocupándole tanto como para afectar su desempeño laboral?.-

- Es sólo que hace poco estoy casada y las cosas no son tan facíles como en una novela romántica.-

- ¿Está usted casada?-

_¡Demonios! el no tenía porque saber acerca de mi pequeño problema, bueno pues ahora a solucionarlo._

- Emmmm... si, así es pero no creí que fuera algo demasiado importante como para hacer mención de ello, es decir no es que no me enorgullezca de mi marido es sólo que todo fue muy de repente nos amamos tanto...- _Dije con aire soñador, tratando de sonar lo más convincente que podía en esos momentos._

- Bueno, pues debo decir que usted cada día me sorprende más y más señorita Swan, siempre creí que usted era una persona demasiado reservada...- El continúo habl_ando; yo por mi parte de nuevo me distraje al recordar que esas exactamente fueron las palabras de Edward en una de nuestras primeras discusiones, él siempre me dice que soy demasiado controladora. La verdad es que nunca me había puesto a penar las cosas desde esa perspectiva. Siempre quise creer que eran ellos los que estaban equivocados tal vez el tenía algo de razón._

_- _Bien Señorita Swan, no le voy a mentir, el día de la junta me sorprendí en demasía debido a su comportamiento tan ¿Enérgico? debo decir, como ya le dije anteriormente déjeme recalcarle que todos en este edificio tenían una percepción distinta de lo que es usted en realidad.-

- Pues será que me tomó muy enserio mi trabajo entonces.-

- Tal vez. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto a tratar ahora es que desde ese día usted me ha parecido la más indicada para el puesto vacante, mas sin embargo ya que me ha dicho que tiene usted esposo me temo que debo pedirle que la acompañe a la reunión del fin de semana; usted sabe la que se lleva a cabo todos los años.-

_¡No!. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi de todas las personas que habitan este planeta ¿Porqué eso a mi?_

- Oh! ¿Sabe? mi esposo es un hombre bastante ocupado y no se si pueda acompañarme esos días.-

- Pues más vale que pueda convencerlo Señorita Swan, de eso depende su carrera, deja que me de una buena impresión además el esposo de Jessica, Mike también va a estar allí, creo que haría la competencia más justa e interesante.-

D_espués de pronunciar aquellas palabras y sin darme tiempo para encontrar una excusa se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar, ahora sólo podía esperar para que el cielo se apiadara de mi y Edward quisiera ayudarme con esto que le iba a pedir. Ya estaba saliendo de la compañía cuando de pronto mi mala suerte decidió hacer su mejor aparición y choque contra alguien. Me agache para recoger mis papeles mientras hablaba._

_- _Lo siento, lo lamento mucho iba algo distraída- Dije

- No te preocupes, déjame ayudarte.-

_ Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte aún si me quisiera olvidar de ella. ¡Dios! Tiene que ser una broma en serio ¿Porqué a mi? Levante mi cabeza y me le quedé mirando unos segundos, luego reaccioné._

- Jacob, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, estas muy lejos de tu trabajo.-

- Si lo se, es sólo que tenía ganas de verte, ya sabes aún me debes ese trago.-

- Jacob..-_ Empece un poco incómoda -_ La verdad es que tienes que entender que estoy casada, no puedo y además no quiero-

- Así que... ¿Enserio cambiaste, no es así?-

- Me parece que así es-

- Pues me da gusto, pero ¿Dónde esta la Bella de la que me enamore?

_Eso me hizo enojar, no podía creer que antes me había dejado por mi forma de ser y ahora me preguntaba donde había quedado esa Bella que tanto le disgustaba._

- Diría que lo siento, pero no es así. Esto que vez...-_ Le dije señalándome. -_ Es tan sólo el resultado de lo que tu dejaste, si me disculpas tengo una casa a la cual llegar adiós.-

_Sin darle oportunidad alguna para replicar me fui del lugar en cuestión, que se enterara ya no me iba a hacer más daño, con eso en mente y pensando la mejor forma para pedirle a Edward un favor me diriji al apartamento que compartía con él._

**EDWARD POV.**

_Después de ese fin de semana decidí que era mejor ya no involucrarme más con los sentimientos, estaba en casa, esperando a que Bella regresara de su trabajo. De pronto oí como la puerta principal se cerraba y Bella entraba con una cara... bueno no se como estaba._

- Buenas noches- _Me dijo, e inmediatamente pude deducir que algo no andaba bien por aquí, ella nunca era tan cortés sólo porque si._

_- _Hola ¿Cómo te va?.- _Le respondí de regreso por cortesía._

_- _Bien, muchas gracias, ¿Sabes? tengo una invitación que hacerte.-

_Señoras y señores se los dije algo se traía entre manos esta mujer, la verdad es que era una persona bastante fácil de leer._

- Y... ¿Qué será eso?-_Inquirí con un poco más de curiosidad._

_-_ Es más una especie de favor, el caso es que este fin de semana la compañía donde yo trabajo organiza cada año una reunión con todos los trabajadores, la cosa es que todos van con su amm familia... y mi jefe te quiere conocer, la verdad te agradecería mucho que me acompañaras ya que de ahí depende mi futuro empleo.-

- El cual por cierto no es de tu agrado.- _Le dije de forma un poco mas brusca de lo necesario. -_ Mira la verdad, no veo para que me necesitas ahí tu misma has dicho que puedes arreglarlo todo tu sola, es hora de que lo demuestres ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta?.-

- Bueno... creo que no voy a convencerte de lo contrario, de todos modos gracias, no te quito más tu tiempo.-

_Desde aquel momento y por alguna extraña razón me sentía mal, ella ya casi no charlaba conmigo por lo tanto la semana se me paso mas lente de lo normal. Para el sábado ella salió muy temprano del apartamento y yo me quede a ver televisión, cuando mi teléfono sonó._

_-_ ¿Hola?-

- **Edward!-**_ Ese era Emmett._

_- _Aa... eres tú.-

**- ¿Acaso esperabas que alguien más llamara?-**

- No, no claro que no-

**-¿Esta tu linda mujer contigo?.-**

- No, se fue a una reunión con su compañía, me invito pero obvio no acepte.-

**-¡¿Estas loco?-**

- Ey, cálmate, no entendía para que ir.-

**- Estas demente o algo parecido ¿No es así?. Esta es tu oportunidad perfecta para dejarla en rídiculo frente a sus superiores, piensalo te conviene, porque la puedes tener en tus manos.-**

_Tal vez Emmett tenía razón tal vez esto era lo que me faltaba para de una vez por todas alejarme de lo que estaba sintiendo por esa mujer así que sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras tomé la decisión de decirle que si._

_-_** ¿Sigues ahí?-**

_- _Si Emmet aquí estoy e iré a la dichosa reunión.-

**- Así se habla.-**

_Sin decir más colgué el teléfono y me fui en dirección a mi auto es te iba a ser un buen fin de semana._

**Hasta aquí dejo el 9° episodio, los proximos se pondran bastante buenos espero recibir sus reviews que creen que pase ahora? ¿Acaso dejara en ridiculo a Bella? dejeneme saber su opinion un beso a todas bye!**


	10. Porque no era lo que yo pensaba

**EDWARD POV.**

_En el preciso instante en que colgué el teléfono y me puse a empacar me di cuenta de que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, mi vida ya no era la que solía ser antes y bien sabía yo que definitivamente iba a tomar un curso muy diferente cuando todo esto terminara, as que tal vez sólo para probarme que nada había cambiado y que todo lo que estaba pensando era producto de las circunstancias bajo las que me encontraba saque mi teléfono de nuevo y esta vez llamé a Kate, una chica con la que me acosé un par de veces; después de tres tonos me respondió._

-**Valla hasta que por fin me llamas** - _Me dijo algo molesta y yo sabía que razones de sobra las tenía_

-Sí, gracias Kate yo también me encuentro muy bien.-

- **Oh! Lo lamento me olvide que eras un poco sensible. Necesitas algo?-**

-Bien, lamento no haberte llamado antes.- _Suspire_- La verdad es que estos últimos meses no han sido muy buenos que digamos para mi.-

**-Bueno, eso dejo de interesarme a mí en el momento en que a ti se te ocurrió dejar de tener contacto conmigo, pero no importa sé que hay una razón para que me llames Qué sucede? no soy tonta se que algo quieres-**

-Bien, tienes razón si necesito que me hagas un favor, el martes tengo que ir a una sesión de terapia de parejas.- _Me interrumpió apenas pronunci esas palabras_.

**- De parejas dices? Valla Cullen pues si que necesitas ayuda Qué paso?-**

-Kate ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarme voy de salida y necesito este favor, lo que te quiero pedir es simple tienes que llamar al teléfono de la persona con la que tengo que ir a la terapia y decirle que la sesión de ese día se ha cancelado.-

**- Cómo porque es eso? Digo además Cómo lo voy a hacer genio?-**

-Como ya te dije no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, lo que tienes que hacer es hacerte pasar por la secretaria del consultorio y decirle que la sesión se pospone para la próxima semana, eso es todo.-

_Tardo un poco más en responder esta vez y pensé que me diría que no hasta que por fin escuché su voz del otro lado del teléfono._

**-Está bien, lo haré , sólo necesito el teléfono de la chica y su nombre también.-**

-Gracias Kate su nombre es Isabella Swan y su número telefónico es 555889331.-

**-Bien, yo me encargo, nos vemos luego.-**

_Y si más ni más me colgó , por una parte estuvo bien porque yo ten a mucha prisa, por suerte el día que Bella me invitó "accidentalmente" dejó una tarjeta con la dirección donde iba a llevarse a cabo la dichosa reunión, no creo que haya sido una coincidencia la verdad es que tal vez, sólo tal vez ella sabía que al final iba a ir y por eso dejo el papel ahí , tomé el volvo y me fui directo a llevar a cabo mi plan._

**BELLA POV.**

_Hacía exactamente una hora desde que había llegado a este lugar, inmediatamente me encontré con Jessica y su esposo Mike, quién debo agregar me pareció todo un tonto, que además de todo no dejaba de querer desnudarme con la mirada, cosa de la que (afortunadamente) Jessica no se dio cuenta, al principio todo estaba bien, al parecer nadie notaba la ausencia de mi esposo al que sin querer prometí llevar aunque claro yo perfectamente sabía que no estaba ahí por lo que lo único que atine a hacer fue acercarme al buffette de comida por algunos bocadillos para ocultar un poco mi nerviosismo. Pero claro no todo lo bueno ya sea poco o mucho, dura para siempre así que para mi desgracia en el preciso instante en que iba de regreso hacia la mesa que estaba compartiendo con Mike, Jessica y otros compañeros de trabajo el señor Vulturi me detuvo tomándome por el brazo._

-Muy buenas tardes tenga usted Señorita Swan, debo decirle que este día se ve espectacular.-

-Buenas tardes señor, muchas gracias por el cumplido.-

-Espero que tu esposo este cuidando muy bien de ti, no sea que alguien más quiera ocupar un lugar que es obvio ya no está disponible.-

_Por qué tenía que preguntar por ÉL? No tenía idea de que responder y empecé a tartamudear._

-Yo emm; pues v-v-era es amm algo difícil de explicar -

_Y no terminé de formular mi patética excusa porque un par de brazos me sujetaron por la cintura, un par de brazos que, aunque poco conocidos habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, por lo que me giré lo más rápido que pude para verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El, por su parte (como siempre) se mostraba impasible, acerco su rostro al mío y me beso, fue un beso corto pero a la vez muy dulce, para luego deslizar sus labios hasta mi oído para susurrar:_

-Ya estoy aquí ahora sígueme la corriente si quieres que funcione.- _Esas simples palabras mandaron una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, una descarga que paso por todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, era una corriente que se sentía perfectamente bien, como si en ese preciso momento todo estuviera cuidadosamente colocado en el lugar adecuado, después de llegar a esa conclusión lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza._

-Tiene usted toda la razón Señor Vulturi. Mi esposa ya no está disponible para nadie que no sea yo.-

-Así se habla muchacho, pero por favor no me trates de señor, me hacer sentir que estoy viejo.-

-Bueno . Acaso prefiere que lo llame Marcoidiota?-

_Me le quedé viendo como si fuera un alien ¿¡Cómo se le ocurrió decir esa barbarie en frente de mi jefe! Sabía que no era una buena idea traerlo, debí inventar una buena excusa para zafarme de esta situación todos mis superiores se encontraban en esa mesa y el acababa de llamar idiota al jefe de la compañía, por su parte el señor Vulturi se le quedó viendo son una perfecta cara de póker y todos en la mesa se quedaron callados por un largo rato. El silencio se me hizo eterno, pero de pronto mi jefe empezó a reírse como loco, así como todos los demás presentes en esa mesa._

- ! Bueno eso está bien, siempre y cuando me dejes llamarte Edwardcula jajajajajajaja!-

_En ese momento enserio sentí que me quitaban un gran peso de encima._

-Muy bien Isabella, este hombre es el adecuado para ti, no me cabe duda de que lo escogiste bien.-

_Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras me quede helada, nunca pensé que las cosas se fueran a desarrollar de esa manera, nunca lo creí!_

_Disimuladamente voltee a ver a Jessica quien ten a una cara de fastidio pues al parecer mi jefe le había pedido de una manera poco cortés que se recorriera para dejarle un asiento libre a Edward._

**EDWARD POV.**

_Cuando comencé a bromear con el jefe de Bella pero vi que no reacciono de la manera en que yo estaba esperando por un momento pens que todo se había ido al traste y que además a partir de aquel momento Bella iba a odiarme de por vida, pero no fue así todos rieron por el chiste y nos pusimos a comer y a platicar de cosas triviales._

-Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de venir hasta acá , sé que te he tratado mal pero te juro que no lo volver a hacer, en verdad te estoy muy agradecida, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.-

_Me dijo después de acercarse más de lo debido a mí , mis ojos quedaron a su altura y es increíble lo que vi en ellos, en su mirada se reflejo una total sinceridad que no pude hacer nada, en ese momento derrumbó todas mis barreras, después de decirme esto se marchó a cambiarse para las competencias en las que bamos a participar los dos juntos. Me quedé sólo y empecé a pensar que ella era una excelente persona, la cual no merecía que le hicieran daño, ella era independiente, no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie para salir adelante y eso era algo que iba a admirar siempre de ella, me dirigí hacía la habitación a cambiarme para alcanzarla pues ya había salido y me estaba esperando._

**BELLA POV.**

_Después de aquel pequeño susto Edward se comportó realmente bien, me fui a cambiar y empezaron los juegos en pareja debo decir que Edward era muy bueno en todo lo que hacía y dejo a todos los demás sorprendidos, con sus increíbles habilidades y me incluyo en esa lista, por supuesto._

_Toda la tarde la pasamos entre risas y pequeñas charlas, en estos momentos era como si en verdad él fuera mi esposo, nada estaba mal y yo me sentía de maravilla de esta forma, la noche llegó y era hora de la última actividad que el señor Vulturi había preparado para el día de hoy por lo que me fui a poner la ropa que había empacado para esa noche, escogí un vestido de color dorado que tenía detalles de color negro por todos lados, en la cintura una cinta de color café se cenía a mi cintura como si fuera un cinturón y caía hacia abajo_ (**http:/ 15. com/wp-content/uploads/ 2009/06/ dorado1. Jpeg Si juntan los espacios podrán ver el vestido**), _me recogí el_ c_abello y me puse unos zapatos de tacón que harían que mis piernas se vieran más largas eran de color dorado al igual que el vestido con un moño negro en la punta_ (**http:/ www. /wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/12/sandalia-dorada_ galeria_ junten de nuevo los espacios y ahora verán las zapatillas**), tome mi _pequeño bolso y salí de la habitación para encontrar a Edward en la recepción._

**EDWARD POV.**

_Cuando vi entrar a Bella al salón casi me da un paro cardiaco se veía hermosísima con ese vestido y ¡Dios! Esos zapatos sólo hacían que sus piernas de por sí largas parecieran no tener fin, me acerque con paso decidido hacía ella._

- Puedes creerlo?- _Dijo una vez que me vio_

-La verdad es que no.- _No cabía en mi mismo porque verla tan bella era un pecado_

_De repente nuestra burbuja se vio interrumpida por el jefe de Bella quien le preguntó cómo se la estaba pasando en este día._

-Muy bien, debo decir que es un gran honor el hecho de que nos haya invitado.-

_En ese momento decidí que era hora de que el jefe de Bella la escogiera a ella de una vez por todas para el dichoso puesto._

-Oye Bella Por qué no haces aquel truco que me enseñaste con la botella de champagne el otro día?-

_Ella me miró feo pero era necesario, se lo pensó dos veces pero su jefe le pidió que lo hiciera en un tono algo demandante por lo que me arrojo su bolso y tomó la botella junto con un cuchillo para después sacar la tapa con todo y boquilla, esto sorprendió a su jefe quien después de felicitarla se dirigió al escenario._

-Bien, espero que esta reunión haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, ahora bien el premio para la persona más divertida en este día es para: Edwardcula!- _Me reí por el tonto apodo que me había puesto y subí al escenario_

_BELLA POV._

_Edward subió entusiasmado a recibir su premio y después comenz a hablar._

-Bueno, pues muchas gracias por este amm trofeo?- _Todos rieron.-_ La verdad es que más que nada tengo que agradecer a mi esposa, ella es alguien muy especial para mí. _Oh-Oh por favor que no vaya a decir nada de nuestro matrimonio._- Las cosas entre nosotros tuvieron un raro comienzo, del que damas y caballeros en este momento les puedo decir con toda seguridad no me arrepiento, porque aunque nos hallamos casado en las Vegas ahora sé que la amo.-

Y era tal la determinación que vi en sus ojos que en ese momento no existía nadie más que Edward y yo en esa habitación nada más importaba porque aunque fuera mentira por un momento lo creí por un momento todo fue mágico...

**Ufff! Bueno y Qué les pareció ? Bueno?, malo? Las deje en suspenso?**  
><strong>xD bueno tengo una pregunta para el siguiente capitulo se viene una escena romantica entre estos dos como ven hago un pequeño lemmon o nop? Déjenme saber su opinión y nos estamos viendo bye un beso!<strong>


	11. Cerca de ti

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por tardar en actualizar y segundo me han dicho por medio de varios comentarios acerca de las faltas de ortografía de los capítulos anteriores de la historia, les quiero avisar que ya los re -edite y se entienden perfectamente lo lamento como ya le había dicho a una de mis lectoras: soy nueva en esto y no sabia que se debe editar el capitulo antes de subirlo, ahora ya lo se y lo hice así que con toda confianza pueden volver a leer para que entiendan mejor la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<strong>

-Bueno, pues muchas gracias por este amm trofeo?- _Todos rieron.-_ La verdad es que más que nada tengo que agradecer a mi esposa, ella es alguien muy especial para mí. _Oh-Oh por favor que no vaya a decir nada de nuestro matrimonio._- Las cosas entre nosotros tuvieron un raro comienzo, del que damas y caballeros en este momento les puedo decir con toda seguridad no me arrepiento, porque aunque nos hallamos casado en las Vegas ahora sé que la amo.-

Y era tal la determinación que vi en sus ojos que en ese momento no existía nadie más que Edward y yo en esa habitación nada más importaba porque aunque fuera mentira por un momento lo creí por un momento todo fue mágico...

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Yo no quería creerle no quería pisar ese terreno porque bien sabía que sería un lugar de no retorno y no quería ser yo, la única enamorada en ese lugar, quería que las cosas cambiarán y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no sólo porque esté sentimiento era cientos de veces más fuerte que yo, si no también porque me gustaba sentir que era especial para el. Mientras yo pensaba en esto Edward bajo del escenario y en su lugar tomo el micrófono mi jefe quien comenzó a hablar inmediatamente mientras Edward se acercaba a mí y me tomaba por la cintura._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Creí que todo lo que estaba diciendo al micrófono era una mentira para ayudar a Bella con su trabajo, el cual seguro estaba que casi era suyo, sobre todo después del truquito de la botella; debo decir que fue bastante gracioso ver como mientras Bella "divertía" a su jefe; su compañera de trabajo, Jessica me había dicho que se llamaba le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a su esposo indicándole que debía impresionar a su jefe al igual que Bella lo estaba haciendo, pero ella no podía, como sea; en estos momentos me daba cuenta de que todo lo que creí que podía ser mi mundo se reducía a la posibilidad de encontrar a una mujer que me quisiera tal y como soy, no por lo que aparentaba, bueno al parecer esa hermosa mujer es Bella._

_Baje del Escenario y me puse al lado de Bella sujetándola por la cintura, mientras su jefe subía para dar las gracias._

- Bien, ya que el premio ha sido entregado, agradezco la presencia de todos y cada uno de ustedes, ya que sin su honorable presencia esta clase de eventos no podrían llevarse a cabo.- _ Terminado de decir esto todos se pusieron a aplaudir, pero después continúo hablando, y lo que dijo me dejo sumamente contento, pues era lo único que faltaba para hacer de esta; una velada inolvidable._

_- _Habiendo dicho estas palabras, quisiera solicitar la presencia de la pareja de recién casados al centro de la pista, para que aquí frente a todos nosotros como sus testigos tengan su primer baile oficial como una pareja.-

_En ese momento Bella volteó a verme con una cara que interprete como una llena de preocupación como si pensará que esto no era algo que yo debía hacer, como si lo que me estaban pidiendo fuera algo que tendría que llevar a cabo más que nada como una obligación pero no era así, todo lo contrario. Por lo tanto la mire directamente a los ojos asintiendo en silencio a la muda pregunta que sus ojos me formularon en ese justo instante de manera perfecta para acompañar el momento las luces bajaron y comenzó la tonada de una canción que a partir de ahora recordaría toda mi vida, de manera grata, claro esta._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Creí que después del anuncio de que las actividades habían acabado mi jefa bajaría del escenario y la celebración continuaría normalmente pero no fue así, de nuevo no fue como yo lo esperé._

- Habiendo dicho estas palabras, quisiera solicitar la presencia de la pareja de recién casados al centro de la pista, para que aquí frente a todos nosotros como sus testigos tengan su primer baile oficial como una pareja.-

_Justo en ese momento se me heló la sangre y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a Edward directamente a los ojos diciéndole que no tenía que hacerlo, pero para no variar el sólo me sonrío e hizo más fuerte su agarre en mi cintura _justo en ese instante de manera perfecta para acompañar el momento las luces bajaron y comenzó la tonada de una melodía que conocía a la perfección y que desde ese preciso instante nunca olvidaría.__

**Why do birds suddenly appear  
>Every time you are near?<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you<strong>

_Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a girar en la pista de baile, en el centro para ser más precisos se puso a la altura de mi oído y me susurró:_

- Nunca pensé sentirme tan contento con algo como esto, pero no hay ningún problema en aceptar que estoy sumamente feliz y no quiero que esto acabe aún.-

**Why do stars fall down from the sky**  
><strong>Every time you walk by?<strong>  
><strong>Just like me, they long to be<strong>  
><strong>Close to you<strong>

_No pude hacer nada más, porque su confesión me tomo desprevenida, por lo que enterré mi cara en su pecho tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que en mi cara había aparecido, además de la sonrisa que su afirmación me provocó._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

- Nunca pensé sentirme tan contento con algo como esto, pero no hay ningún problema en aceptar que estoy sumamente feliz y no quiero que esto acabe aún.-

_Le decía la verdad nunca pensé que esta persona que sólo salía a flote cuando ella estaba cerca existiera dentro de mí, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho, pero podía claramente sentir la sonrisa que estaba instalada en su bello rostro, porque yo tenía una igual en el mió, lo que hizo después no hizo si no aumentar mi felicidad, porque comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la canción, ahora no se lo diría, pero amaba cuando lo hacía, me encantaba escucharla cantar, eso mismo hizo la noche que nos conocimos y fue súper genial._

_- _**On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true so they sprinkled moon-dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue.-**

_Después de terminar esa linea volvió a recargar su mejilla contra mi pecho y seguimos bailando, de algo estaba seguro yo era completamente feliz en este momento._

**That is why all the girls in town**  
><strong>Follow you all around<strong>  
><strong>Just like me, they long to be<strong>  
><strong>Close to you<strong>

**On the day that you were born**  
><strong>The angels got together<strong>  
><strong>And decided to create a dream come true<strong>  
><strong>So they sprinkled moon-dust<strong>  
><strong>In your hair of gold<strong>  
><strong>And starlight in your eyes of blue<strong>

**That is why all the girls in town**  
><strong>Follow you all around<strong>  
><strong>Just like me, they long to be<strong>  
><strong>Close to you<strong>

**Just like me, they long to be**  
><strong>Close to you<strong>

**(Ah, aahh, aahh) Close to you**  
><strong>(Ah, aahh, aahh) Close to you<strong>  
><strong>(Ah, aahh, aahh) Close to you<strong>  
><strong>(Ah, aahh, aahh) Close to you<strong>

_La pieza llegó a su fin y aunque no quería tuve que soltar a Bella quien inmediatamente salió del salón, conmigo detrás por supuesto._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Cuando la canción llegó a su fin salí del salón y Edward me siguió llegamos a una fuente que estaba ahí y nos sentamos en una banca, la noche era preciosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, pero lo más importante es que Él me estaba acompañando en ese instante, nada podía ser más perfecto._

_- _Dime... ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más feliz de toda tu vida?.- _Me dijo, yo estaba a punto de contestarle, pero se apresuró para agregar algo más -_ Oh! pero por favor no me digas que tu mejor día es cuando descubriste que estábamos casados, porque juro que me pondré a llorar.-

_Ese último comentario suyo, me hizo soltar una carcajada, y aunque ahora figuraba dentro de las cosas mas buenas que me han podido suceder, había uno que le ganaba._

_-_ Bueno, es algo fácil de responder en realidad, ¿Recuerdas la foto del claro que te quedaste viendo en otro día en casa?-_ El asintió una vez. -_ Bueno, cuando era más joven vivía en Forks y un día mientras estaba caminando por el bosque encontré "accidentalmente" ese claro, me quedé todo el día en ese lugar y por única vez en mi vida me sentí... verdaderamente libre, era un tiempo en que nada importaba además de lo que yo quería, no importaba el trabajo, que como bien dijiste no me gusta, me sentí realmente libre.-

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Cuando le pregunté a Bella acerca de su momento más feliz creí que no me contestaría pero no fue así._

- Bueno, es algo fácil de responder en realidad, ¿Recuerdas la foto del claro que te quedaste viendo en otro día en casa?- El asintió una vez. - Bueno, cuando era más joven vivía en Forks y un día mientras estaba caminando por el bosque encontré "accidentalmente" ese claro, me quedé todo el día en ese lugar y por única vez en mi vida me sentí... verdaderamente libre, era un tiempo en que nada importaba además de lo que yo quería, no importaba el trabajo, que como bien dijiste no me gusta, me sentí realmente libre.-

_Esa respuesta en verdad me hizo darme cuenta del valor de la persona que tenía al lado mío y después de esas palabras se quedó viendo hacía el cielo un buen rato, para después levantarse._

_-_ Bien, creo que es hora de ir a la habitación, pero antes quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste el día de hoy, en verdad agradezco el tiempo que me prestaste.-

- No fue nada, lo hago con gusto.- _Le dije con el corazón en la mano, y dicho esto nos dirigimos a la habitación._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Creo que ahora viene lo bueno jiji =D ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente cap? dejénme sus comentarios y sugerencias xD y diganme que les gustaría que sucediera... bueno prometo actualizar mañana mismo solo si me dejan un Rewiev ok? ooooh! y mañana ya también habra nueva historia! pasen a checar las kiero! un besotote bye!<span>**


	12. ¿¡FANTASÍA?

** Bueno pues primeo que nada gracias por seguir leyendo esta loca historia, me alegra mucho contar con su apoyo n.n no me voi a explayar demasiado y mejor pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante: la historia! disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

**EDWARD POV.**

_- Bien, creo que es hora de ir a la habitación, pero antes quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste el día de hoy, en verdad agradezco el tiempo que me prestaste.-_

_- No fue nada, lo hago con gusto.- Le dije con el corazón en la mano, y dicho esto nos dirigimos a la habitación._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Cuando Edward mencionó el hecho de que era tiempo de regresar a la habitación comencé a sentirme sumamente nerviosa; cosa que no entendía puesto que él y yo ya habíamos compartido el lugar para dormir muchas veces antes de este día y no me había dado tiempo de ponerme a pensar en que era lo que eso significaba, pero ahora era diferente; por lo menos para mí lo era, ahora quería causarle una buena impresión a él, cuando llegamos al umbral de la puerta me detuve sorpresivamente recordando aquella vez, cuando Edward había criticado mi ropa interior._

* * *

><p><strong><em> FLASH BACK...<em>**

_Ese día juro que no tenía ganas de pelear con él; lo único que deseaba fervientemente era poder tomar una ducha e irme a la cama (en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro esta). Había tenido un día extenuante, así que sin detenerme a pensar un momento en que tenía compañía me empece a quitar la ropa como si nada, hasta que alguien detrás de mi carraspeo de manera sutil (notese el sarcasmo)._

-Disculpa... ¿Podrías darte la vuelta un momento? tengo que cambiarme la ropa.- _Le pedí más o menos de forma amable, la verdad es que el cansancio hacía que me pusiera de muy mal humor._

-Bueno... si podría, la cosa es que estoy demasiado cómodo para hacerlo, pero te puedes ir al baño allí tendrás toda la privacidad que desees, aunque bueno, no te preocupes no hay nada interesante que ver con esa ropa interior, más bien pareces una ancianita.- _A estas alturas estaba segura de que mi cara estaba roja por la furia, pero el seguía hablando. -_ La verdad me gustaba más el conjunto que llevabas aquella noche en Las Vegas, ya sabes, el morado, así que no te preocupes.

_No lo voy a negar me había bajado un poco el autoestima, pero eso era algo que por supuesto jamás le diría por lo que sólo me di media vuelta para ir al baño, como el había sugerido al principio._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK..._**

* * *

><p><em>El recordar esto hizo que soltara una <em>_risotada, me voltee a ver donde venía Edward ya que el traía la llave de la puerta de la habitación, al parecer me giré muy bruscamente y ahí fue cuando mi torpeza decidió hacer acto de presencia y me resbale; como llevaba unos zapatos que no acostumbraba a llevar pise en el lugar incorrecto y ya me veía en al suelo, sin embargo, lo único que sentí fueron un par de brazos rodeando mi cintura, cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, mis ojos viajaron directamente hacia cu boca, hacía esos suaves labios, lo único que quería era que me besara hasta robarme el aliento. De repente y de la nada Edward me apoyo de manera correcta en la escalera, se acercó más a mí y... deslizo la tarjeta en la cerradura automática, eso me dejó descolgada, pensé que iba a besarme pero no fue así y me enoje, pero no se quedaría así este juego lo podían jugar dos... y si me ponía a pensar las cosas, nuestra relación o la cosa que tuviéramos estaba siempre basada en constantes competencias pero era algo de lo que no me podía quejar por que me encantaba que fuera de esa manera, así que decidí utilizar mis "encantos femeninos" porque esta noche Edward se iba a enterar que no sólo podía utilizar ropa de abuelita, yo también podía ser sexy si me lo proponía, hoy era el día de mostrárselo._

_-_ Edward ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- _Le pregunté con voz inocente "jaja! y que bien te sale eso de la inocencia eh! Bella"  Me dijo mi vocecita interior y para no acobardarme antes de que me diera respuesta yo continúe hablando. - _Lo que pasa es que la cremallera del vestido se atora un poco a la hora de bajarla ¿Podrías ayudarme?

_No voltee a verlo porque sabía que me acobardaría así que sólo aparte mi cabello de mi espalda y espere a que sus manos se posaran en mi espalda..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>EDWARD POV.<em>**

- Edward ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- _Al instante de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras voltee a verla para ver que era lo que quería _-__ Lo que pasa es que la cremallera del vestido se atora un poco a la hora de bajarla ¿Podrías ayudarme?- _Ella se volteo creo que interpretando mi silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. **No lo hagas! **Me gritaba la pequeñísima parte racional que le quedaba a mi cerebro, pero todo se fue a la Mierda cuando ella se aparto el cabello de su espalda sujetándolo por un lado de su cuello, eso en verdad trajo serios problemas a mi anatomía pues una parte de por allá abajo comenzó a despertar, yo quería más que des abrocharle el vestido, hacerla mía en ese instante, así que sin otra cosa en mente camine hacia ella y puse mis manos en el inicio del vestido tomando el cierre, el cual me percaté que cedía bastante rápido para soltarse. _

_-_Es bastante fácil quitar esto de tu cuerpo ¿sabes?-

_Esto oficialmente se había convertido en mi propia tortura personal, lo más crítico de la situación era que yo había permitido que las cosas llegarán hasta ese punto, cuando llegué a la mitad de su espalda intencionalmente rocé "accidentalmente" la piel que ya había quedado al descubierto sintiendo inmediatamente una extraña corriente __eléctrica, pero que al mismo tiempo era muy placentera por lo que me apresuré a terminar con el "favor" que a Bella se le había ocurrido pedirme... pero ¡Madre santa! no lo habría echo de saber lo que me esperaba después, fue como desenvolver un obsequio y créanme cuando les digo que lo que había dentro de este obsequio era mejor que la envoltura..._

_¿Dónde había quedado la bella inocente que había conocido? La última vez que vi a Bella en ropa interior nunca la voy a olvidar, la critique por lo anticuado se su modelo pero aún así sólo lo hice porque sabía que se veía bien con todo lo que usara. Hoy era aún mejor y pero a la vez era mejor porque Bella se encontraba enfundada en un conjunto negro de encaje con una tanga que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir lo necesario, parecía que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, para poner a prueba mi auto control. Lo malo de esta situación era que aunque sólo podía ver la parte de atrás mi mente ya estaba imaginando mil maneras de quitarle las estorbosas prendas para después llevármela a la cama._

_En ese momento, sacándome de mi ensoñación Bella se dio la vuelta y dejo caer el vestido quedando única y exclusivamente con esa peligrosa ropa y esos tacones que hacían parecer que sus piernas no tenían fin..._

_- _Muchas gracias, no se que habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí.-

_Yo no le conteste lo único que hice fue acercarme a ella como león que acecha a su presa, para comenzar a besarla de una forma salvaje, pero ella no me retiro al contrario de lo que yo pensaba; enterró sus dedos en mi cabello despeinandolo más en un intento por acercarme más a sus labios, yo por mi parte no quería más que fundirme en su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible, me separe un minuto de ella para observar su expresión buscando algo de arrepentimiento pero lo único que vi fue lujuria y deseo._

- Ahora que has empezado, no se te ocurra parar no se si podré soportarlo.- _Me dijo con la voz cargada de deseo._

- Tus deseos son mis ordenes.-

_Fue lo que le dije para inmediatamente después comenzar a besar sus labios con la misma intensidad que hasta hace unos momentos, solo me despegaba de ella para que pudiéramos respirar; pero mis labios reclamaban su piel por lo que rápidamente viajaron hacia su cuello el cual comencé a besar, dejando una pequeña marca en mi camino, ella no mantenía sus manos quietas; comenzó a desabrochar mi corbata y después paso a hacer lo mismo con mi camisa, la empuje hasta que sus piernas toparon con el colchón y antes de recostarla en él le quite el brassier de un sólo tirón dejando sus dos perfectos montículos a la vista, eran perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños la recosté suavemente y me puse sobre ella pero sin dejar que cargara un solo gramo de mi peso, ella se apresuro a desabrochar mi cinturón y de paso mis pantalones, para después meter su mano en mis boxérs._

- No puedo esperar ni un minuto más para sentirte dentro mío, hazme tuya Edward.- _Y cuando pronunció esas palabras todo atisbo de auto control __desapareció para dar paso a la pasión desbocada y entonces..._

_-_ Edward!.-_Gritó Bella sacándome inmediatamente de mi fantasía... esperen un minuto FANTASÍA! ¿Sólo eso era? ¡Dios! esto si que era vergonzoso_

- Oh! si, de nada.-

_Y antes de que otra cosa pudiera suceder tomé la colcha y me fui a recostar al sofá..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>xD y...¿Qué les pareció? la verdad a mi me gusto como quedo; dejenme saber su opinión nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo me dejan un rewiev? porfis? las quiero y mil gracias por seguir la historia! un beso bye!<span>**


	13. Me da miedo amarte

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por tardar en actualizar ahora si no tengo perdón pero la inspiración no me llegaba hoy, espero tener la suficiente como para hacer un capítulo largo como recompensa a mi laarga ausencia weno disfruten oki? n_n**

_En el capítulo anterior ..._

_- No puedo esperar ni un minuto más para sentirte dentro mío, hazme tuya Edward.- Y cuando pronunció esas palabras todo atisbo de auto-control desapareció para dar paso a la pasión desbocada y entonces..._  
><em>- Edward!.-Gritó Bella sacándome inmediatamente de mi fantasía... esperen un minuto FANTASÍA! Sí lo eso era? Dios! esto si que era vergonzoso - Oh! si, de nada.-<em>  
><em>Y antes de que otra cosa pudiera suceder tomé la colcha y me fui a recostar al sofá ...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Unos minutos después de que me fui bella se encerró en el baño, mientras yo fingía estar dormido; en ese momento no tenía cara para mirarla sin nada que no fuera deseo en mis ojos, en verdad deseaba poder llevar más allá mis pecaminosos pensamientos; comencé a rememorar todo lo que había imaginado mientras ella estaba parada en medio de la sala de estar y poco a poco sentí que la temperatura comenzaba a subir de nuevo; así que para desterrar esas ideas que comenzaban a echar raíz en mi mente imagine cosas desagradables para que mi libido bajara. Aunque con algunos trabajos lo logré , y mi mente comenzó a vagar en torno a varios pensamientos acerca de mi relación con Bella, estos últimos días habían sido excepcionales y estaba seguro de que mi actitud hacia ella debía cambiar; pero no quería hacerlo, por un lado me daba miedo y por otro sabía que había dos cosas por las que ella jamás me perdonaría, eso me dolía porque yo sabía que en cuanto se enterara me iba a mandar a la Mierda, por eso debía tomar una decisión y de nuevo existían dos posibilidades, las dos igual de dolorosas para mi, puesto que la quería, la primera era cambiar mi relación con ella y esperar a que se enterara de lo que había hecho y me abandonara, lo cual me dolería o podría tomar la segunda y verme como un completo cobarde sea dejar pasar todo esto tal cual cabrón y seguir con mis planes hasta la última consecuencia y desafortunadamente para ella yo era un cobarde y me iba a inclinar por la segunda opción ; así que con esto en mente me dormí y a la mañana siguiente muy temprano salí de la habitación para así no arrepentirme de la decisión que había tomado aunque eso estaba muy lejos de suceder._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Después de que Edward salió del trance en el que parecía estar, sali casi huyendo del lugar dónde se encontraba y yo me quede mirando en su dirección por un largo rato, hasta que logre salir de mi ensimismamiento y me fui directamente al baño para cambiar mi ropa; sin embargo no podía controlarme, no podía olvidar la forma en que el me estaba mirando, tan intensa; como si no estuviera ahí pero al mismo tiempo como si quisiera que me sumergiera en los mismos pensamientos que el estaba teniendo._

_Con eso en la mente salí del baño exactamente igual, bien sabía yo que la situación había nublado mis sentidos y no me dejaría pensar claramente, me dirigí a la cama y me acosté pero sólo eso porque estaba claro que esta noche la pasaría sin mi sueño habitual._  
><em>A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco más tarde de lo habitual sólo para encontrarme con la maleta de Edward en el umbral de la habitación lo cual sólo significaba que era hora de irnos a casa, la hora en que todo debía volver a la normalidad; es decir a la forma en que no me gustaba. No desayuné sólo llevé mis maletas al auto de Edward; el había insistido en que la mejor forma de no levantar sospechas era que regresáramos juntos, por lo que eso fue lo que hicimos, aunque para mi disgusto el viaje de regreso fue demasiado silencioso; parecía como si nada hubiese sucedido.<em>  
><em>Hoy que regresábamos era martes, el día de la consulta con la doctora Weber, de pronto mi teléfono sonó.<em>

-Hola- _Dije al momento de descolgar el teléfono._

**-Buenas tardes, llamo desde la oficina de la Doctora Weber, hablo con la Señora Cullen?.**

-Ammm si soy yo.- _Dije con un poco de desconfianza en la voz, ya que me extrañaba recibir una llamada de parte suya._

**-Oh! que bueno creí que no lo iba a encontrar.-**

**-**¿Qué sucede?- _Me estaba impacientando esta llamada era extraña, después de todo nos íbamos a ver en menos de tres horas._

**-El motivo de mi llamada es solo para hacer de su conocimiento que la cita del día de hoy con la doctora se ha cancelado, queremos que no valla a venir en vano.-**

_Esto es demasiado raro__-pensé para mis adentros.-_

_-_Disculpe pero el señor Cullen está ya enterado de esto?-

-**Claro que si, le avisamos esta mañana, a usted tardamos más porque no la lográbamos localizar; como ya le había dicho.-**

-Bien, supongo que nos veremos la próxima semana, hasta luego.-

_Sin más colgué, por un lado me alegraba pues así tendría más tiempo para pensar acerca de como debía comportarme a partir de ahora con Edward, sin más preambulo alguno llené la bañera y puse algunas sales aromáticas busqué mi iPod y me dispuse a darme un rico baño._

_Estaba cantando una canción de "The Killers" a todo volumen cuando un ruido me hizo saltar fuera de la bañera, ya sabía yo que este no era un lugar seguro, ¿y si era un ladrón? No! lo más probable es que fuera Edward, esperen! hoy no había consulta entonces ¿porque salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo?_

_Entonces todo me callo encima de golpe, y ahí fue cuando lo entendí, salí de la bañera y corrí al teléfono._

-**Consultorio de la Doctora Weber.-**

_Contestó una voz desconocida del otro lado, y digo desconocida, porque se supone que ya la había escuchado, pero no parecía eso!._

_-_Le llama la Señora Cullen, disculpe la sesión de hoy sigue en pie?-

**-Pérmitame, la comunico con la doctora.-**

-Alo?-

-**Bella?-**

-Si, soy yo, la sesión de hoy no esta cancelada o si?-

**-No, claro que no, y debes saber ya que faltar es como un desacato a la orden del juez así que te estaré esperando.-**

**-**Cuente con ello.-

_En cuanto colgué el teléfono me fui por mi cartera, pero ya no estaba, esto era (obviamente) una trampa de Edward, pero no lo iba a permitir, por lo que salí del edificio y tomé el primer taxi que encontré, le indiqué la dirección y estábamos a punto de arrancar cuando Edward pasó al lado nuestro y me gritó que no traía dinero, porque mi cartera estaba en su poder, juro que quise matarlo ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que ÉL había cambiado era un IDIOTA!._

-¿No trae dinero señorita?- _Yo sólo negué con la cabeza. - _Entonces le voy a tener que pedir que se baje.-

_No tenía idea de que hacer, pero debía pensar en algo para que ese Cabrón no se saliera con la suya, así que comencé a suplicar_

_-_ No, no pude hacer eso, la verdad es que necesito llegar a ese lugar.-

- mmm tal vez si te descubres un poco podamos llegar a un acuerdo.-

_¿ESTABA LOCO O QUE? No le di demasiadas vueltas, la verdad era que necesitaba llegar, y a pie iba a tardarme mucho._

_-_Está bien.- _Levante mi blusa a la altura de mi pecho lo deje echar un vistazo e inmediatamente la baje. -_Ahora acelere.-

_Íbamos como a medio camino cuando el tráfico se hizo lento, saqué mi cabeza y me sorprendí al ver que un coche descompuesto era el causante de todo aquel alboroto. No me detuve a pensarlo dos veces y salí del vehículo corriendo, no muy lejos vi a Edward, pasaba por un puesto de naranjas, por lo que tomé una bolsa y se las empecé a lanzar, por lo que no tardó en caer al suelo, aproveche ese momento para aventajarle pero mi torpeza decidió aparecer y me tropecé, porque adivinen Edward halo de mi pie, los dos caimos y lo empecé a golpear, me soltó y nos levantamos para correr nuevamente, llegamos casi al mismo tiempo sucios y casi sin aliento._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Por suerte mi plan no había funcionado, no quería que funcionará Bella ya estaba enojada, yo había predicho que esto iba a suceder yo era un Idiota y ella no merecía tener a su lado a alguien como yo, por eso hacía esto, para que se diera cuenta de que si, la amaba pero eso no era suficiente, ella era demasiado buena para mi, se merecía algo mejor._

_Ese día la sesión no cambió en nada, esperen si lo hizo, Bella me mandaba miradas envenenadas en todo momento, pero además de disgusto había otro sentimiento que no supe identificar, pero me pareció que era dolo, no, no podía ser, yo no quería lastimar la, quería que se alejara de mi para que de esa forma pudiera encontrar su verdadera felicidad, eso era lo que yo más deseaba porque señoras y señores Emmet tenía razón: LA AMABA._

* * *

><p><strong>Y? ¿Qué les pareció? en serio sorry por la tardanza prometo ya actualizar, es que me preparaba para mi examen de ingreso a medicina pero ya, es mañana así que ahora si prometo no abandonar la historia, si llego a los 10 Reviews en este cap prometo subir 2 caps mas mañana mismo ¿k dicen? ¿me dejan un review? las kiero! un beso bye!<strong>


	14. Siguiendo al corazon

_**Bueno, bueno pues ya paso el examen y me han dejado, hasta ahora: las 6:50 pm 3 reviews pero como ia estoi menos presionada voy a subir un capitulo más okeii? weno pues solo me resta decirles :DISFRUTEN! xD**_

**EDWARD POV.**

_Bien ya todo estaba más que dicho, si la amaba pero bien sabía que a partir de ahora ya nada podía ser diferente, tal vez si no hubiese sido tan idiota ahora mismo esta historia podría tener otro desenlace, pero no, fui un cobarde y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos aunque me doliera._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Aunque mi cabeza me decía que no tenía porque pensar que las cosas iban a ser diferentes la verdad es que me dolió lo que paso con Edward hoy, sentía algo por él que ni siquiera por Jacob sentí, y ¡me iba a casar con el! Ahora me quedaba claro que todos estos sentimientos debían quedar bien cerrados en un roncón de mi corazón porque estaba claro que el nunca me iba a corresponder de la manera en que yo esperaba; no era mi príncipe azul, a decir verdad a estas alturas del partido ya debía saber que no existía una felicidad como esa._

_Al día siguiente Rose me llamó por teléfono para saber como estaba._

**-Bella! ¿Cómo estas?, Alice quiere que nos reunamos para desayunar.- **_Me dijo inmediatamente._

_-_ Hola Rose, yo también me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.- _Le dije sonando seguramente muy desanimada._

**-Lo siento, bueno ya tendremos tiempo para la charla ¿Vienes?-**

-La verdad creo que esta vez paso Rose no me siento nada bien, además aún estoy en el trabajo y estoy un poco retrasada con unos documentos.-

**-Bueno, no hay problema, pero se que hay algo que no me estás diciendo Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?.-**_ ¡Demonios! incluso por teléfono era bastante predecible, así que ¿De que servía mentirle?_

-Tienes razón Rose, pero por ahora no quiero hablar de eso, sólo quiero pensar un poco las cosas y ver que puedo hacer.-

**-Está bien, cariño, no dudes en llamarnos a Alice o a mí si necesitas algo, te dejo te quiero bye.-**

-Nos vemos.- _dije sin más para después regresar a mi trabajo._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Cuando Bella se fue a trabajar me dispuse a pensar en una forma de arreglar las cosas, después de todo aún no era muy tarde ¿Verdad?, lo único que tenía que hacer era comportarme mejor, tratarla como ella se merecía y rogar por su perdón si es que era necesario esa noche cuando escuche la puerta del departamento abrirse, me recargue en el marco de la puerta y me quede mirándola fijamente; ahora era cuando todas mis inseguridades salía a flote ¿y si ella no me quería?, toda clase de preguntas rondaba mi mente, pero mi poca cordura salió a flote y me hizo una afirmación que me dió el suficiente valor para seguir adelante si no lo haces nunca sabrás que puedo suceder ._

-Bella?-

-¿Qué quieres?- _Me preguntó de forma cortante._

- Quiero... _- Dude un momento. -_Iba a decir que quiero pedirte una disculpa, pero en realidad debo pedírtela, sin duda debo pedir más que eso, la manera en que me he comportado contigo no ha sido la más adecuada, no suelo ser así, pero es parte de tu culpa también.-

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Llegué del trabajo y estaba muy cansada, no tenía ganas más que de acostarme para dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde hace unos meses atrás, en cuanto abrí la puerta vislumbre a Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión de disculpa, se me quedó mirando largo rato y luego comenzó a hablar._

-Bella?- _Comenzó_

-¿Qué quieres?- _Le dije en tono cortante, no tenía ganas de pelear._

- Quiero... _- Dudo un momento. -_Iba a decir que quiero pedirte una disculpa, pero en realidad debo pedírtela, sin duda debo pedir más que eso, la manera en que me he comportado contigo no ha sido la más adecuada. _Hablaba de manera atropellada, las palabras le salían muy rápido como si creyera que de un momento a otro iba a dejar de hablar_- no suelo ser así, pero es parte de tu culpa también.- _Ok eso si no me lo esperaba ¿mi culpa? ósea que el se comportara como un animal era mi culpa a perfecto, esto no lo iba a dejar así, no señor._

- ¿Por mi culpa dices?, ¿Es mi culpa que te las pases tratando de arruinarme la vida?, ¡Por favor! yo trate de mantenerme alejada de ti para que esto no sucediera, míranos ahora, esto no debió haber sucedido.-

- Bella.- _Interrumpió mi monólogo._

- No me dejaste terminar, claro que es en parte tu culpa, lo digo porque nunca me di, ni me diste la oportunidad de explicarte que esto que nos sucedió no es algo a lo que este acostumbrado.-

-¿Crees que para mi fue fácil? pues te equivocas de cabo a rabo, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a esto, mi vida dio un giro de 360° cuando me casé contigo, pero no por eso intente hacerte la vida imposible.-

- Es por eso que te debo una disculpa, sólo quiero que sepas, que después de pensarlo, no tiene sentido lo que hago, si lo que queremos es que esto se acabe lo mejor es que tratemos de llevarlo lo mejor posible.-

- ¿Lo dice la persona que se dejó golpear por sus amigos y llegó así a la consulta de la doctora Weber para culparme?-

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back.<strong>

**BELLA POV.**

_Jamás iba a olvidar ese día fue gracioso, pero a la vez molesto, la doctora Angela y yo estábamos esperando a Edward para poder empezar con la sesión y llegó tarde, pero llegó la cosa es que iba todo golpeado, yo sabía la razón pero quería escuchar su "explicación"._

-Edward ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- _Le había preguntado Angela._

- Oh nada, es solo que me caí, nada grave Doctora Weber.- _Dijo con un fingido llanto._

- ¿Estás seguro Edward?, no parece que te hallas caído.- _Le dijo incrédula, no podía creer como era que ella se tragaba sus mentiras, yo aguarde pacientemente para después sacar mi arma secreta._

_- _Tiene razón, Bella lo lamento, es sólo que no sabía que te fuera a enfadar tanto sólo porque no puse las toallas en el lugar adecuado.-

_La doctora me volteo a ver con una clara sorpresa pintada en el rostro._

- Supongo que si ya terminaste, puedo mostrarle a la Doctora lo que en verdad paso ¿no es así amor?-

_Dicho esto le mostré mi teléfono en dónde había grabado el momento en que Edward se dejaba golpear por Emmet y Jasper para después montar toda esta escena, una vez aclarado el punto la sesión siguió si ningún otro inconveniente._

**Fin del flash back.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

**-** Supongo que también te debo una disculpa por eso, en verdad, no se como pues... llevar una relación.. en realidad nada que tenga que ver con el compromiso va conmigo pero me gustaría intentarlo por ti, para ganarme tu perdón.-

_Esto me estaba resultando cada vez más fácil, me parecía como si hablar con ella acerca de mis sentimientos fuera cada vez más sencillo, me agradaba._

- ¿Cómo se que no es uno más de tus juegos?-

- Supongo que tienes todo el derecho a dudar de lo que te digo, pero por esta vez, deja que tu amm.. corazon te guié.-

- Jajajajaja, no sabía que podías ser tan romántico, pues esta bien, confiare en ti, sólo no me decepciones.-

- Ten por seguro que no lo haré.-

_Estaba seguro que a partir de ese día las cosas iban a cambiar, y así fue salíamos a todas partes juntos y nos divertíamos, si me hubieran dicho que las cosas sería así mi actitud habría sido otra._

* * *

><p><strong>k les pareció el cap? ya las cosas se van acomodando en su lugar, xD k kreen k pase ahora? creen k aun se divorcien? weno nos leemos mañana me dejan un review? besos las kiero bye!<strong>


	15. Todo en orden

En el capitulo anterior….

_**EDWARD POV.**_

_**-**____Supongo que también te debo una disculpa por eso, en verdad, no se como pues... llevar una relación.. en realidad nada que tenga que ver con el compromiso va conmigo pero me gustaría intentarlo por ti, para ganarme tu perdón.-_

_Esto me estaba resultando cada vez más fácil, me parecía como si hablar con ella acerca de mis sentimientos fuera cada vez más sencillo, me agradaba._

_- ¿Cómo se que no es uno más de tus juegos?-_

_- Supongo que tienes todo el derecho a dudar de lo que te digo, pero por esta vez, deja que tu amm.. corazon te guié.-_

_- Jajajajaja, no sabía que podías ser tan romántico, pues esta bien, confiare en ti, sólo no me decepciones.-_

_- Ten por seguro que no lo haré.-_

_Estaba seguro que a partir de ese día las cosas iban a cambiar, y así fue salíamos a todas partes juntos y nos divertíamos, si me hubieran dicho que las cosas sería así mi actitud habría sido otra._

**BELLA POV.**

_En mi trabajo las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, es decir me llevaba mejor con mi jefe desde el día de la fiesta; ya que para mi sorpresa Edward había causado una muy buena primera impresión, era algo que aunque no se lo dijera en voz alta iba a agrádeceselo por mucho tiempo._

_Las terapias de pareja iban sorprendentemente bien, al parecer si nos esforzábamos un poco podíamos ser en realidad una buena pareja, estaba enamorada de Edward, pero no se lo diría porque no me quería hacer ilusiones; aunque nos las estuviéramos pasando mejor, bien podría ser sólo una relación de amistad, probablemente yo era la única que se perdió en el camino._

**EDWARD POV.**

_Últimamente notaba a Bella sumamente nerviosa, siempre que comenzaba una conversación ella saltaba y si estaba cerca de mí se alejaba, cosa que no he llegado a comprender ya que a mí me encantaba que ella estuviera de esa forma conmigo, pero claro que no la iba a forzar a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, esa opción estaba por demás descartada, se podía decir que ahora las cosas eran mucho mejores para los dos, sin embargo aún había algo que imposibilitaba la idea de que la felicidad fuera plena, pues todos los días me recordaba a mí mismo lo estúpido que fui al entregarle el anillo de compromiso de Bella a Jacob, por un lado me alegraba, porque de esa manera le dejaba claro de una vez por todas al perro ese que Bella no estaba sola y que no necesitaba de su lástima para salir adelante porque pensaba que Bella no sería capaz de seguir una vida sin él, cosa que era totalmente falsa, Bella era la persona más fuerte que había conocido; tanto así que podía desempeñar un trabajo (que aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta) odiaba._

_Los cambios en mí se notaron casi al instante en que los problemas con Bella se arreglaron, hablé con mi padre y me volvió a dar mi antiguo empleo, con la condición de que esta vez me esforzaría por hacer todo lo que se me encargara de forma correcta, aún recuerdo, la razón por la que tomé esta decisión, fue una plática con Bella._

**Flash back:**

_Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión estaba triste porque mi padre no quería responder a mis llamadas, estaba en la sala y Bella se acerco observándome de forma profunda._

_-_¿Qué tienes Edward?, luces preocupado.-_ Me dijo_

-Pues algo parecido, a decir verdad, me preocupa el hecho de que mi padre no quiere hablar conmigo, desde que me despidió del trabajo que me había ofrecido.-

-Ya veo.- _Me dijo pensativa._

-Bueno, de todos modos no importa, la verdad es que tiene razón yo y sólo yo soy el culpable de mi despido, el me ofreció el trabajo y yo sólo quería ganar dinero fácil nunca me lo tomé en serio y creo que eso es lo que más lo molesto.- _Hablaba más para mí que para ella, ya que sabía que esa había sido la razón._

-Tienes razón en la parte que no te tomaste en serio el hecho de que lo que se te dio fue un trabajo, pero a veces los padres tienden a ser muy severos en cuanto a los regaños que les imparten a los hijos, créeme, sea lo que sea que sucedió el te perdono, es sólo que quiere que aprendas a tomar la vida con mayor madurez, hoy perdiste un trabajo, la lección que él quiere que aprendas es que mañana puedes perder cosas más valiosas.-

-¿Crees que sea eso?-

-Claro que sí, es más estoy segura de que si fueras a pedirle de nuevo el trabajo y te comprometieras, pero muy en serio para hacer las cosas bien, estoy bastante segura de que el confiaría en ti y te daría el trabajo, porque a pesar de todo eres su hijo, no lo olvides Edward.-

_Después de que Bella me dijo eso, sentí una confianza que nunca había sentido, porque además de las razones obvias por las cuales debía conseguir ese trabajo de vuelta, quería demostrarle a Bella que podía cambiar mi forma de ser._

**Fin del Flash Back…**

_Y a partir de ese día comencé a trabajar con mi papá de nuevo, las cenas familiares se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y a decir verdad a mi familia le agradaba de sobremanera que al fin yo hubiera encontrada a alguien que me quisiera y que me hubiese cambiado, en pocas palabras todo iba miel sobre hojuelas._

**BELLA POV.**

_Muy temprano ese día me fui a trabajar, no sin antes prepararme mi conocido licuado, para después irme al trabajo, la verdad es que estaba muy feliz, ese mismo día iba a llevarse a cabo el juicio en el cuál dictaminarían si nos daban el divorcio o no, Edward y yo habíamos ya discutido ese tema y llegamos a la conclusión de que no había necesidad de un divorcio, total ya estábamos casados, así que el dinero lo compartiríamos._

_Llegué a mi oficina y el Sr. Vulturi nos mandó llamar a Jessica y mí, no era una sorpresa para nadie que el motivo del llamado era que hoy daría a conocer el nombre de la persona que estaría en el cargo de la gerencia._

**Bueno, bueno chicas por hoy le dejaré hasta aquí ya que cda vez nos acercamos más al final de esta historia; les adelanto, en el próximo cap Jacob reaparecerá para intentar convencer a Bella de que aún puede funcionar su relación ¿Qué creen que pasa? ¿creen que Bella le hara caso? Please déjenme un review con sus comentarios… por cierto ya hay nueva historia el titulo es "I DON´T MISS YOU AT ALL" pasen a leer y dejen un review verán que no se arrepienten las kiero un beso bye!**


	16. Decepcionada

En el capitulo anterior….

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

"_Llegué a mi oficina y el Sr. Vulturi nos mandó llamar a Jessica y mí, no era una sorpresa para nadie que el motivo del llamado era que hoy daría a conocer el nombre de la persona que estaría en el cargo de la gerencia."_

_Estaba nerviosa, claro que sí, quiero decir ¿Quién no lo estaría si estas a punto de saber qué rumbo va a tomar tu vida laboral? Desde luego quería ser yo la que tomara el lugar, pero en estos últimos meses que había pasado al lado de Edward me había dado cuenta de que el trabajo no debía ser mi única preocupación, claro que no lo había entendido por completo pues aún seguía (como Edward decía) trabajando en un lugar el cual odiaba, pero bueno por algo se empieza ¿No?._

_Ya habíamos llegado a la sala de juntas, que fue a donde nos hicieron pasar, estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero me prometí que pasara lo que pasara seguiría adelante._

_-_Bien.-_Comenzó a hablar el Sr. Vulturi.- _Primero vamos a discutir algunos problemillas que han estado dando molestias estos últimos días, para después pasar al asunto principal.-

_Después de media hora, el Sr. Vulturi se levantó de su asiento y se puso a la mitad del salón._

-Todos sabemos, cuál es la razón de esta junta, además creo que todos sabemos quién es la persona que se ha ganado con su arduo trabajo que su nombre sea grabado en esa puerta.- _Dijo señalando la oficina que se encontraba frente a la sala de juntas._

-Su nombre el Isabella Swan.-

_Pasaron varias cosas a la vez, quise hacer varias cosas en el momento que escuché mi nombre, lo primero que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos era agradecer que eso hubiera sucedido, lo segundo era que quería restregarle en la cara mi inminente victoria y sin embargo, ahí en medio de toda esa confusión sólo pude recordar las palabras de Edward:_** Limítate a hacer, no lo correcto si no lo que te parezca mejor para ti, lo que creas que será divertido.**

_Juro que en ese preciso instante todo estuvo más claro que el agua para mí, lo único que debía hacer era salir de ahí y comenzar a vivir mi vida. Me levanté de mi asiento y pronuncié las palabras que cambiarían mi destino para siempre._

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecer la distinción que han tenido al ofrecerme este trabajo, pero me temo que por ahora debo decir que no soy la más calificada para desempeñarlo.- _Ahora si sentía que las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo adecuado; así que proseguí con mi discurso. –_No es que no me parezca…. Suficiente, por el contrario creo que es demasiado para una persona como yo, a decir verdad, no me gusta mi trabajo, es solamente un requisito que, lamentablemente ya me cansé de cumplir, creo que mi compañera Jessica es más apta que yo, para llevar a cabo esta tarea, lo siento.-

_Rápidamente Jessica saltó de su asiento aplaudiendo._

-Sí, si ella tiene razón yo soy mejor.-

-Pues si así son las cosas, el puesto es suyo señorita Stanley.- _Dijo mi jefe con una voz cargada de resignación, lo que Jessica no iba a comprender era que aunque ahora celebraba una repentina "victoria" la verdad era que ella era una de esas personas que iban por la vida recogiendo las sobras de alguien más, sentía pena por ella porque aunque gracias a mi acababa de obtener ese puesto, aún así me miraba con superioridad, como si el logro fuera completamente de ella, yo sabía de eso, porque Jessica era una de esas personas que Edward evitó que yo fuera._

_-_¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, una cosa más: renuncio.-

-Señorita Swan eso no es necesario, no hay necesidad de llegar hasta esos extremos, usted es uno de los mejores elementos que tenemos en esta empresa.-

_Replico mi jefe en un intento desesperado por intentar que me quedara, cosa que no lograría, porque ya había tomado una decisión._

_-_Lo siento, pero como ya le dije estoy bastante cansada de llevar esta vida, quiero ser un poco diferente al menos por un tiempo, ya después me ocupare de ser recatada de nuevo.-

_Sin decir una palabra más salí de la oficina con una sonrisa pintada en la boca, algo era cierto ya después me ocuparía de los problemas que dejaba atrás, me dirigí hacía mi oficina para recoger mi abrigo y mi bolso, ya que según mi reloj ya era hora de ir a los tribunales, por alguna extraña razón esta vez era muy diferente de la última que tuve que estar ahí, ahora me emocionaba la perspectiva de ir hacía ese lugar puesto que hoy era el último día que teníamos que cumplir ese ridículo contrato y entonces por fin podría empezar desde cero mi relación con Edward realmente, esa perspectiva me alegraba demasiado._

* * *

><p><em>Iba tan distraída con esos pensamientos, que no me fijaba por dónde iba, por lo que para no variar, me choque con alguien.<em>

_-_Perdón, perdón.- _Me apresuré a decir, levante rápidamente mi cabeza y me encontré con… _

_-_Jacob…-

-Hola, Bella, pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludarte ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Recuerda que aún me lo debes.-

_Bueno ¿es que acaso este tipo no entendía las negativas?_

-Jacob, trate de ser un poco sutil, pero creo que no funcionó ya que no entendiste el mensaje.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

_En serio ¿Era tonto o se hacía?_

-Lo que quiero decir y parece que te niegas a entender, es que no quiero salir más contigo, lo nuestro se acabo, lo dejaste bastante claro la otra noche, así que si me disculpas, llego tarde.-

_Dije dándole la espalda, pero él se apresuro a tomar mi muñeca para jalarme de regreso a él._

-Bella, antes me equivoqué, tú eres todo lo que necesito para poder estar bien, eres lo único que necesito ver al llegar a casa después de un duro día de trabajo.-

-Espero que te des cuenta de que es un poco tarde para que me digas todo eso, las cosas, mis sentimientos a decir verdad han cambiado.-

-No lo creo de esa manera Bella y quiero que vuelvas conmigo, te rogaré si es preciso.- _Dijo esto al tiempo que sacaba el anillo de compromiso de su bolsillo, cosa que me sorprendió ya que yo no se lo había devuelto, no podía ser…. El no se atrevería, inmediatamente mi cabeza sólo registró el nombre de Edward._

_-_Bella, tú eres todo lo que un hombre pude querer en su vida, yo te tenía y por estúpido te deje ir, por eso vengo a recuperarte, no quiero que pienses que no eres suficiente para mí porque esa es claramente una afirmación negativa, eres mucho más de lo que pude haber pedido alguna vez.-

_Juro que ya no estaba escuchando la sarta de idioteces que me estaba diciendo, porque sabía perfectamente quién lo había convencido de que hiciera todo esto, absolutamente todo era un plan de Edward. No esperé más me solté y me fui corriendo de ahí, fuera lo que fuera no quería saber más, lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi abogada._

_Cuando colgué el teléfono me detuve en seco mirando hacia el cielo me di cuenta de que estaba en medio del parque cuando la gente comenzó a empujarme, extrañamente me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar me dolía lo que estaba pasando no entendía cómo es que fui tan tonta como para confiar en él, supongo que era algo que debía pasar para que aprendiera una lección, pero no podía creer que las cosas hubiesen llegado hasta ese extremo, creí que en verdad teníamos algo especial, que al fin podía ser distinto y que equivocada estaba, me dolía porque por él lo deje literalmente todo pensando que tenía un futuro asegurado y ahora resultaba que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada, con ese pensamiento aún en la mente me sequé los restos de lágrimas que quedaban, me dirigí hacía mi coche y me dispuse a ir a os juzgados para acabar de una vez por todas con esta farsa que tenía delante de mis narices, porque eso era una farsa que no valía nada la pena, no quería nada absolutamente nada de lo que hubiese podido ganar._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas! Esto ya se va a acabar! Quiero que me den su opinión sobre como les gustaría el finaly si les gusto el cap claro esta les prometo actualizar mañana mismo oki? Cuídense un beso las kiero bye!<strong>


	17. El Juicio

En el capitulo anterior….

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

"_Cuando colgué el teléfono me detuve en seco mirando hacia el cielo me di cuenta de que estaba en medio del parque cuando la gente comenzó a empujarme, extrañamente me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar me dolía lo que estaba pasando no entendía cómo es que fui tan tonta como para confiar en él, supongo que era algo que debía pasar para que aprendiera una lección, pero no podía creer que las cosas hubiesen llegado hasta ese extremo, creí que en verdad teníamos algo especial, que al fin podía ser distinto y que equivocada estaba, me dolía porque por él lo deje literalmente todo pensando que tenía un futuro asegurado y ahora resultaba que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada, con ese pensamiento aún en la mente me sequé los restos de lágrimas que quedaban, me dirigí hacía mi coche y me dispuse a ir a os juzgados para acabar de una vez por todas con esta farsa que tenía delante de mis narices, porque eso era una farsa que no valía nada la pena, no quería nada absolutamente nada de lo que hubiese podido ganar."_

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Con paso decidido me dirigí a mi auto para llegar a los juzgados a tiempo; hoy era el día en que por fin Edward conocería a Isabella Swan._

_Tomé mi celular y llame a Rosalie para informarle acerca de la desición que había tomado, ella le diría a Alice y estaba casi segura de que ambas estarían esperándome en el juzgado._

_-_**Bella ¿estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?- **

-No, no estoy segura pero no voy a esperar que otra cosa suceda para decidir que hacer Rosalie, las cosas se salieron de control.-

**-Esta bien, yo le aviso a Alice no te preocupes, nos vemos allá.-**

-Gracias Rose, adiós.-

_Un momento más tarde me encontraba en los juzgados decidida a entrar y hacer frente a la situación en la que me había metido._

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV.<strong>

_Hoy era el gran día, el día en que este contrato que teníamos se acabaría, muy temprano me llamo Emmet para decirme que todo estaba listo y que las cosas saldrían siempre de acuerdo a lo planeado._

_Llegué a los tribunales una hora antes de lo planeado, Emmet estaba ya esperándome afuera, los dos entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, una hora mas tarde, las personas del jurado y los testigos comenzaron a llega, finalmente y en último minuto las puertas se abrieron y Bella junto con su abogada entraron al recinto._

_Yo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro muy seguramente, lo que no me esperé nunca fue que ella se pasara derecho de mi como si ni siquiera notara mi presencia para después ocupar su lugar, no me dio tiempo de preguntar nada puesto que en el momento es que mis labios se comenzaron a mover para formar una frase coherente el juez a cargo de nuestro caso entro al estrado._

_-_Bien, pues ya han pasado seis meses desde que este tribunal se reunió para deliberar las opciones de anulación del matrimonio de estos jóvenes y por lo que veo, no han cambiado su idea de divorciarse, por lo que procederemos a escuchar el informe de la doctora Angela Weber, quién fue su psicóloga en la terapia de parejas.-

_En ese momento la doctora Weber subió al estrado sonriéndonos a ambos, por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver a Bella, sin embargo su cara mostraba más que nada decepción y enojo, por lo que decidí mejor poner atención a las palabras de la Doctora._

_-_Primero que nada debo aclarar que en ningún momento estos jóvenes desacataron la orden que el juez les impuso para asistir a una sesión conmigo por semana. Se me pidió entregar un informe detallado acerca del comportamiento de este joven matrimonio, sin embargo y por ética profesional lo único que soy capaz de decir es que nunca en mi vida vi a dos personas con más capacidad para llevar a cabo la complicada aventura de un matrimonio que ellos dos, me parece que tendrían muchas posibilidades de hacer que su matrimonio funcionara de manera adecuada.-

_Concluyó la Doctora con una sonrisa en la cara para después bajar del estrado, ahora había llegado el momento que tanto habíamos esperado Bella y yo, porque estaba seguro que después de eso podríamos comenzar una verdadera relación._

-Pues al parecer todas las condiciones expuestas en el primer juicio se han completado.-_ Comenzó a decir el juez. –_Está claro, entonces que a cada uno de ustedes les corresponde la mitad del dinero que hasta ahora ha estado congelado en una cuenta bancaria.-

-Objeción, su señoría.- _Dijo de pronto la abogada de Bella dejándonos a todos estupefactos; el juez espero y Bella se acerco a susurrarle algo a su abogada, algo que después ella se encargo de retransmitir hacia todos nosotros. –_Mi clienta se niega a aceptar un solo centavo de ese dinero.-

_En ese momento el pánico me invadió porque no estaba entendiendo cual era el punto de esta discusión._

-Muy bien abogada, entonces ¿Qué es lo que su clienta quiere?-

-El divorcio, lo único por lo que estoy peleando es por separarme del hombre que está sentado del otro lado del salón de una vez por todas.- _Está vez para mi sorpresa fue Bella la que hablo._

_-_Muy bien señorita Swan, el divorcio esta dado, por lo tanto el dinero le pertenece única y exclusivamente al Señor Cullen, se levanta la sesión.-

_Bella se levanto de su asiento y paso junto a mi, sin embargo esta vez si se detuvo para decirme algo, se agacho y de su bolsillo saco el anillo de compromiso que Jacob le había dado, en ese momento todo tuvo sentido y de nuevo había sido culpa mía._

_-_Me alegra que pienses que no puedo ser suficiente para una persona, me parece que tampoco soy suficiente para ti.-

_Dejo el brillante anillo sobre la mesa de madera y salió por la puerta. Emmett a mi lado se levanto de repente._

-Oh por Dios! Acabo de ganar un caso, ¡Gané!-

_Yo aún estaba aturdido por todo lo que había sucedido, no sé como pude ser tan estúpido para pensar que ella nunca se iba a enterar de lo que había hecho, ahora ya no importaba, Emmmett me saco de ahí para llevarme al apartamento, dónde ella ya no estaba, no sé cómo iba a hacer para estar sin ella todo cuanto veía me la recordaba._

_En el apartamento había una especie de celebración ya que yo me había llevado el dinero, pero nada de eso me importaba si no era ella con quién lo podía compartir, tenía que encontrarla y dejar que le explicara lo que había sucedido, no que me perdonará eso era demasiado pedir, sólo quería que supiera la verdad pero no tenía ni idea de dónde buscarla porque nunca la conocí realmente bien._

_Al día siguiente desperté solo, pero esta vez había un vacío en mi corazón, me apresuré y llame a Rosalie, su amiga seguro que la sabía dónde encontrarla._

-Rose, que bueno que me contestas necesito que me digas si sabes algo de Bella.-

**-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?, la has lastimado ya demasiado ¿No crees?-**

-Exactamente por eso es que debes ayudarme Rose, metí la pata pero no quiero que las cosas se queden así, no me importa que no sea conmigo, solo quiero que ella sea feliz.-

**-Edward no puedo ayudarte no se dónde esta, no le dijo a nadie a dónde se iba, lo lamento.-**

_Y sin más corto la llamada, jale mi cabello en un gesto de desesperación, al levantar mi cabeza me encontré con una fotografía que me ayudo a comprender dónde estaba en la foto se veía una hermosa pradera de la que me había hablado ya una vez, era en Forks bastante lejos de New York pero ella vale la pena._

_Ahora que sabía dónde se encontraba no tenía más tiempo que perder, sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que decirle, no podía permitirme dejarla ir tan fácilmente ahora que la había encontrado._

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV.<strong>

_Me encontraba parada recibiendo los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban entre los gruesos árboles de aquel prado, vine aquí al minuto después que el juicio se terminó y desde entonces cada día me la pasaba en este claro con la esperanza de que al haber dejado la fotografía en el apartamento Edward viniera a buscarme, pero poco a poco esa esperanza se desvanecía al ver que no sucedía, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no escuché que alguien se había acercado a mí hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que su respiración en mi oído me causara escalofríos, voltee rápidamente y ahí se encontraba Edward, sonreí él había entendido._

-Tardaste un poco más de lo que pensé en encontrarme.-

-Supongo que no hay perdón por la demora, pero sabía que podrías estar aquí, me alegra haber acertado.-

_Por un momento el silencio se prolongo y espere a que me dijera algo, finalmente lo hizo._

_-_Siento mucho lo que sucedió Bella, no quiero perderte, no ahora que se cuanta falta me haces.-

_De repente puso una rodilla en el suelo y con la otra sostuvo una cajita de satín negra, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro._

-No sé cómo hacer esto, y la única excusa que tengo para hacerte esta petición después de todo el dolor que te he podido llegar a causar es que te amo, ¿aceptarías casarte de nuevo conmigo?-

-Debo decirte que no.- _Le dije y en su cara la decepción no tardo en hacer presencia. -_pero me enseñaste que es mejor arriesgarse por lo que uno quiere, tú eres lo que yo quiero, así que mejor te diré: acepto casarme de nuevo contigo-

_Se levanto y tomo mi mano para deslizar delicadamente en mi dedo corazón el anillo mas hermoso que había visto, no quería imaginar el precio de la joya pero estaba feliz, ya dejaría esa pelea para más tarde._

-Sabes, por culpa de tus consejos estoy desempleada.-

-No tienes que preocuparte.-

-¿Acaso me mantendrás con tu dinero?-

-Nuestro dinero mi amor, jamás fue solo mío.-

_En ese momento nos fundimos en un delicado beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, de pronto, demasiado pronto para mí me soltó y sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos._

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Cuando acabo el juzgado me refiero-

-Primero porque estaba molesta contigo, pero también porque quería dejar atrás todas las cosas estúpidas que hicimos, sólo de esa forma podríamos empezar realmente desde cero porque yo también te amo.-

_Al instante en que dije eso, me levanto del suelo como si yo no pesara nada y me volvió a besar de forma apremiante, tal vez no había nada seguro en mi vida, tal vez estaba desempleada, pero ahora Edward estaba conmigo y nada más importaba._

** FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>T_T sniff sniff esto ha llegado a su fin, bueno casi xD todo depende de ustedes y sus reviews quieren que haga Epilogo de la boda de Edward y Bella con luna de miel y todo o le dejo hasta aquí? Ustedes deciden weno por ahora me despido cuídense un besito bye!<strong>


End file.
